my last breath
by undergirl
Summary: una noche trizte, una cancion hermosa en tonada espectral y musica fantasmal, un lago amatista, y un cuerpo sin vida, sin alma, sin futuro alguno
1. Default Chapter

este es mi frimer songfics dedicado a mi super grupaso evanescence y una de mis canciones favoritas my last breath, (para los que tiene el cd es la numero10)

_**HOLD ON TO ME LOVE **_

_**YOU KNOW I CAN´T LONG**_

_**ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS I LOVE YOU AND I´M NOT AFRAID**_

_**CAN YOU HEAR ME?**_

_**CAN YOU FEEL ME IN YOUR ARMS?**_

un destello de plata brillo en la luz de luna, sobre una figura oscura arrodillada en el dolor, como las gotitas carmesi calleron al suelo, los ojos amastima parecian enfocados en una cosa... un retrato de sus amigos... los robin y starfire.. parecian tan felices juntos.. ella quiso gosar de su felicidad junto a ellos y a sus amigos.. pero ella no podia ser feliz.. sus emociones eran apenas demaciado peligrosas para dejarla ir de su control.... ella alcansaria cualquier loguitud para ser feliz pero la unica solucion seria esta... esta seria la unica y mas terrible solucion... pero nadie la extrañaria

los ojos purpuras se cerraron como las lagrimas se dibujaron y se escaparon gota a gota.... su solucion era la mejor ya no sufriria... ya no mantendria emociones incontrolables al marjen... pero ella ya no estaria a su lado

se arrastro hacia el estereo y puso la cancion que ella quiso mas y la puso a todo volumen

agarro el retrato de sus amigos juntos y lo acaricio calidamente urtando la sangre en el vidrio

y con dolor repitio cada silaba de la cancion

_**"HOLDING MY LAST BREATH**_

_**SAFE INSIDE MYSELF**_

_**ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU**_

_**SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT**_

_**IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT"**_

la lagrimas otra vez vinieron como calleron sobre aquel retrato y se mesclo con la sangre robandole su color

"esto sera lo mejor lo ciento..............amigos"

dijo ella derramando rios de sangre y lagrimas que se mezclaban entre si. Ella pensaba en los gratos recuerdos que tenia con sus amigos

robin era un buen lider que sienpre se preocupo por ellos y ariesgaria asta su vida por sus amigos, starfire aunque algo rara era casi una hermana para ella ya que nadia le demostro tanta inocencia y amistad a la vez, cyborg auque un loco por su auto nadie nunca mostro tanta perceverancia a la ora de luchar, y el chico bestia... el era el mienbro comico del equipo.. siempre trataba de hacer a todos reir asta en los momentos dificiles.. y eso era lindo de su parte ya que el lo hacia para liberar la tencio... pero ella que les dio... que les dio ella durante toda su vida...ninguna risa... ningun abraso.... ningun comentario agradable.. sino que silencio y sarcasmo... frialdad.... y seriedad.. la misma cara del auto control..... ella no se sentia mienbro del equipo.... y ya no lo seria mas.

_**"I´LL MISS THE WINTER**_

_**A WORLD OF FRAGILE THINGS**_

_**LOOK FOR ME IN THE WHITE FOREST**_

_**HIDING IN A HOLLOW TREE (COME FIEND ME)"**_

repitio como su dolor aumentaba y ya su brazo izquierdo se entumia.... sin la posibilidad de escaparse ya de la mano de la muerte "tal vez esten...... mejor... sin... mi" dijo mientras si mano izquierda ya era incapas de moverse en el dolor

mientras en la sala sus amigos ni se imaginaban lo que pasaba

"robin ya casi es ora de cenar, creo que alguien debe de ir haber como esta raven para que reciba sus productos alimenticios de cada noche"

"se llama cena star, y si pienso de que alguien debe ir a ver a raven no ha bajado en todo el dia y ayer la vi muy triste y angustiada"

"yo ire no se preocupen tal vez esta meditando" dijo el chico bestia saliendo de la sala la habitacion de la chica oscura... donde ella sufria.. ella lloraba... y principalmente ella moria.

su andar fue lento como se asercaba al oscuro pasillo para escuchar las tonadas de una hermosa cancion en un tono muy ritmico y al hacercarse mas escucho la voz de la chica oscura cantando la misma cancion

_**"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME**_

_**I CAN TASTE IN YOUR TEARS"**_

"raven.... cantando..." se dijo haci mismo en la inprecion y puso la oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor su hermoso cantar, pero habia algo diferente en el cantar... parecia doloroso y triste a la vez... como si ella sufria y llorara al mismo tiempo... y el no se imaginaba que heso hacia "raven la cena esta lista" dijo el golpeando la puertta suabemente pero sin recivir repuestasolo ahora se escuchaba la cancion y su ritmica tonada

_**HOLDING MY LAST BREATH**_

_**SAFE INSIDE MYSELF**_

_**ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU**_

_**SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT**_

_**IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT**_

el chico intento tocar otraves y llamar mas fuerte "raven dije que la cena esta lista" pero no recibio contestacion.. al desesperarse. Abrio la puerta y sus ojos giraron en el miedo y terros al verla ay

ya en el piso en un charco de sangre y lagrimas que robaban el color carmesi.

"RAVEN" grito el chico al correr al lado de su inconciente amiga... y vi los rios de sangre que corrian desde sus muñecas y su ropa y su cara manchadas de la misma tinta.. el en la desesperacion ropio una troso de la manta de la cama e hizo un torniquete, repitiendo el mismo acto para el otro brazo. Despues de eso la cargo en sus brazos y la llebo directo a la sala donde sus demas amigos estaban sin sorpechar de lo que ocurria.

"muchachos raven... ella esta... no se nilo que paso" dijo el chico a un cargando a la chica inconciente

"rapido al hospital" dijo el lider, y como su lider anuncio a toda marcha y velocidad se diriguieron al hospital y de ay en adelante solo esperaron y esperaron

_**CLOSING YOUR EYES TO DISAPEAR**_

_**YOU PRAY YOUR DREAMS WILL LEAVE YOU HERE**_

_**BUT STILL YOU WAKE AND KNOW THE TRUTH**_

_**NO ONE´S THERE**_

los minutos pasron y no habia noticia.. como pudo sucer... por que ella tomo esa desicion... no era feliz a nuestro lado... que hisimos nosotros se preguntaban cada mienbro de los titanes.. cuando un medico del hospital vino cabisbajo sin ninguna palabra y pidio hablar con el lider en privado.

los otros tres mienbros se temian lo peor cuando el lider vino cabisbajo a darles la noticia

"ella perdio mucha sangra... tal vez no sobreviva.. esperaran donantes... pero es apenas un tipo de sangre muy raro...... talvez.... ella.. ya este mueta.. en cinco dias" dijo el lider sin poder aguantar el mar de lagrimas que se aproximaba. y la chica tamaran enpezo a llorar descontrolablemente, los demas no creia lo que pasaba solo esperarian a que ella moriera y se quedarian con los brazos crusados o que... ya no habia nada que hacer.

_**SAY GOODNIGHT**_

_**DON´T BE AFRAID**_

_**CALLING ME CALLING ME AS YOU FADE TO BLACK**_

ellos talvez ya la perdian.

_**HOLDING MY LAST BREATH**_

_**SAFE INSIDE MYSELF**_

_**ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU**_

_**SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT**_

_**IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT**_

que les parecio espero que les aya gustado, manden reviews, y tal vez aya una segunda parte

tal vez muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

bueno adios

la chica del underworld ha hablado


	2. my immortal

(cualquier parentesco de este fan con algunas emociones, dudas, etc. es pura y mera coencidencia, solo que este no es mi caso)

_**MY IMMORTAL**_

En el hospital todos los titanes esperaban pero para que, ella perdio mucha sangre, ella talvez no despierte, ella tal vez este muerta. Pero la pregunta es por que, por que ella tomaria esa decion por que ella decidio quitarse la vida de una forma cruel y dolorosa, por ella, acason no los queria, no queria a sus amigos, acaso se sentia miserable, acaso ya no le vio la pena a vivir, acaso ella queria estar rodeada de angeles como ella para ser aceptada entre los invisible, los que ya no tienen eleccion, los que no decidieron su destino, los que se les acabo el camino , y no tubieron mas oportunidades.

Ella ya no era feliz, feliz a nuestro lado..... no no lo era si no no hubiera tomado tan dificil desicion no habira terminado con su puente al paraiso, no ubiera terminado de escribir el trajico libro con el titulo vida, no ubira terminado con su camino, no ubiera elejido rodearse de su especie ni tener alas para volar, de angeles bellos como ella que se la robaron a la tierra y la arrebataron con sus pequeñas manos de serafines, no ubieran venido por su espiritu para robarselo a la linea de la vida y llebarsela a donde solo ella puede ser inmortal, y donde los angeles gosarian de su eterna bellesa para admirarla cuando sus dias sean oscuros, y el sol no reyne en el paraiso, por que su bellesa solo se admira en las sombras y en la oscuridad, por que ella desidio la muerte que la vida, por que decidio separarse de nosotros y dividirnos con el cielo y el rio azul celeste que lo rodea. no era feliz verdad

"por que ella haria eso" pregunto muy angustiado el chico bestia

"no lo sabemos, solo que si ella lo hiso, fue, por que ya no queria vivir" responde su amigo de metal conpletamente sumergido en la tristeza

"robin por que nuestra amiga raven decidio terminar con su vida de esa forma"dijo starfire llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de robin

"no se star pero espero que ella este bien" dijo robin

"la verdad es que al parecer ella no quiso ser parte del equipo"

"cayate cy"

"cayame.......... te crees muy valiente chico bestia..... pero eres un conpleto cobarde......estabas hay y no hisiste nada por ayudarla"

"haci por lo menos yo si estaba hay......... no como un pedaso de ojalata que se sento comodamente en su silla esperando su merienda de carne"

"pudiste hacer algo para detenerla"

"oye yo solo escuche su cantar y nomasderrepente todo se lleno de silencio, como hiba a saber si se iba a quitar la vida"

"pudiste haber sido un poco mas rapido"

"haci por lo menos yo si soy rapido"

"chicos tranquilos no es la culpa de nadie.......ella se quiso quitar la vida y no sabemos por que, ya an pasado dos malditos dias y no tenemos respuesta de los medicos..... ella esta caminando en un hilo por el acantilado y nosotros no podemos hacer nada" dijo robin histericamente

"lo unico que sabemos es que ella esta MUERTA" dijo el chico bestia hirviendo de ravia haciendo que el cuarto se quedara en un profundo silencio

**_I´ M SO TIRED OF BEING HERE_**

_**SUPPRESSED BY ALL OF MY CHILDISH FEARS**_

_**AND IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE**_

_**I WISH THAT YOU WOILD JUST LEAVE**_

_**BECAUSE YOUR PRESENCE ATILL LINGERS HERE**_

_**AND IT WON´ T LEAVE ME ALONE**_

"robin ella esta muerta"pregunto incredulamente starfire

"no.... y espero que lo que aya dicho el chico bestia aya sido una de sus malas bromas" dijo robin

"no es una broma....... como dijeron los medicos ella perdio demaciada sangre....... no sabemos si ella despertara algun dia solo nos dieron 5 malditos dias y apenas yevamos dos...... seria mejor que nos olvidaramos de ella" dijo el chico bestia peor de enojado

"CAYATE....... finjire como que nunca escuche eso de ti y me ire a tomar aire fresco y cuando regrese... veras que raven estara despierta" dijo cyborg igual de enojado

"haslo si quieres pero te yevaras una gran desepcion"

"amigos no peleen... acaso quieren que lo primero que vea raven sea a sus mejores amigos peleando" dijo starfire tratando de calmar a su amigos

"seria mejor de que nunca nos vea" dijo el chico bestia

"me canse alguien hace un comentario y tu metes la pata........ seria mejor que tu estubieras en coma"

"bueno seria una estupenda idea haci no veria tu cara"

"si a mi tambien se me hace muy buena idea a si no te veria nunca jamas"

"bueno me voy"

"yo tambien"

dijeron los dos como se dieron media vuelta y salieron de la sala asta la calle de ciudad salto y caminaban por las calles

sin saver de la causa de su pelea no era otra si no de que la extrañaron, extrañaron su sarcasmo al hablar, extrañaron su forma de mirarlo como si ella estubiera enojada de lo que decian, pero ellos sabian de que ella los escuchaba, y aunque fuera sarcasmo lo que decia siempre era algo que podria ser una de las muchas respuestas a sus problemas, de su forma de andar al rededor de ellos, de su figura oscura caminando entre las sombras de la torre, todo y mas extrañaban de ella.

La llubia enpeso a caer como las gotas hiban al mismo ritmo que su dolor, como la llubia enpapaba sus caras haciendola irreconosible de las lagrimas que brotaban, haciendo su dolor mas profundo, querian que esta pesadilla terminara, pero por que no acaba, por que parece no acabar, es que el destino parecia tan cruel para comberti a un equipo, en completos desconocidos antes sus propios ojos, por que ella les hizo eso, por que ella lo hizo, no era suficiente su estado durmiente, o que, queria mas, queria que sus amigos sufrieran su perdida, no, ella ni estaba enterada de su discucion.

_**THESE WOUNDS WON´T SEEM TO HEAL**_

_**THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL**_

_**THERE´S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE**_

"estupido cy, no sabe lo que dice, ella....... ella esta muerta" dijo el chico bestia como la llubia baño su cara y se confuncio con las lagrimas que se pintaban en sus ojos

"ella esta muerta.... ella esta hay bañada de sangre....sangre que no acababa de salir de sus muñecas"

"si tansolo ellos hubieran visto lo que yo vi...... su pocicion de sueño entre el rio de aguas rojas.... si eso era un rio que corria desde sus venas asta afuera"

"pero por que ella lo hizo?....... ella no era feliz?.. no queria ser miembro del equipo?" dijo como la tristeza lo volvio a atrapar y lo sumergio en recuerdos

todo era llubia y ese dia el chico bestia decidi ir de paseo, no se sabe por que fue solo loca decicion, o solo un impulso, pero en su caminata por el parque la encontro ay, pero habia algo diferente ella no parecia la misma de siempre sino mas triste

"oye rae.... ¿que tienes?"

"nada chico bestia....mejor regresa a la torre yo estare aqui por un tiempo"

"pero..."

"dije que me dejaras sola"

"vamos rae yo solo te quiero ayudar"

"no nesesito ayuda estare bien"

"pero raven"

"VETE"

"no lo are asta que me digas que te pasa"

"...."la chica oscura no respondio, mirando hacia abajo y sumerjiendose en sus pensamientos

"vamos rae, me preocupas"

"chico bestia, ¿por que?"

"¿por que?"

"¿por que estas tan enpeñado en saber lo que me pasa?"

"pues por que me preocupas"

"¿por que te preocupas?"

"por que eres mi amiga raven"

"....." no contesto la chica sino que miro hacia abajo, y sus lagrimas se confundieron con la llubia

_**WHEN YOU CRIEE I´D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOU TEARS**_

_**WHEN YOU´D SCREAM´D FIGTH AWAY OF YOU FEARS**_

_**AND I´VE HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS**_

"raven ¿que sucede?"

"no te has preguntado........¿por que somos amigos?"

"pues por que............"

"no sabes verdad"

"........"

"es una tonteria la amistad"

"como puedes decir eso"

"COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE YO SOY TU AMIGA, SI HACE UNA SEMANA DESCONFIABAS DE MI" (Cap. 6 "nunca jamas")

"pues por que ya nos entendimos"

"no todabia no me entiendes............. la amistad es solo una ilucion dolorosa, de este libro desesperadamente largo llamado vida"

"raven"

"no, raven es solo otro susurro del viento, es solo otra palabra que se pierde en el viento, en el tiempo, y queda al olbido como las demas, para que sirve hablar si solo quedamos callados, de que sirve escuchar, cuando escuchamos mentira" dijo la chica como las lagrimas se escapaban tomando un tono carmesi "de que sirve sentir, si se siente tanto dolor" dijo como mostro su cara llena de lagrimas rojas

"raven, tu cara"

"la sangre y las lagrimas son semejantes chico bestia.......... hambas se derraman dia tras dia"

"raven"

"mi nombre me lo dio mi madre una humana, y mi poder mi padre un demonio, sabiendo que sufriria tanto por que no acabo con mi vida en ese momento"

"¿por que no lo hizo?"

"¿eso me pregunto, sabiendo mi madre que yo era medio demonio por que no lo hizo"

"por que pensaba que tu lo dominarias"

"pero esa desicion la llebo a la muerte chico bestia, yo mate a mi propia mama............ yo bañe mis manos con su sangre"

"rae..........eso tal vez fue un mal sueño"

"fue un mal sueño toda mi vida chico bestia, mi vida es una pesadilla tras otra, y la pregunta es ¿por que sigo viva"

"por que el destino quiere que sigas con nosostros, el destino esta escrito"

"el destino no esta escrito chico besita, el pasado es lo que se escribe y el presente se entiende......tal vez........ mi muerte seria mi salvacion........ tu salvacion...... y la salvacion de todos"

"no raven......... eres una joven titan y como tal debes de ser fuerte ante la vida"

"soy fuerte chico bestia, pero mi cuerpo, mi mente, y mi alma ya no aguanta tanto sufrimiento, para ser pisoteada cada vez que yo no pueda elegir mi camino y no pueda ser libre de este mar de emociones confusas, manteniendolas al margen para que nada explote, nada sea derretido, nadie salga herido"

"raven"

"tal vez mi destino termine en tres dias"

el chico verde al escuchar esas palabras quedo inpactado no solo por que su compañera habia dicho eso sino por que ella tenia razon

"ella tenia razon fueron tres dias de sufrimiento para ella, y el tercero fue como el ultimo" dijo sumergiendose en las palabras que lo perseguian como sombras

"hoo rae como me hubiera gustado decirte algo util en ese momento pero lo unico que hice fue jugar con mis palabras, y asta con mi mente finjiendo escucharte y comprenderte, pero solo jugaba con migo mismo, nunca te escuche, nunca me escuche" se dijo para que solo su corazon lo escuchara, y el dolor de su alma ahumentara

"tal vez todo si es una ilucion y esto es un mal sueño"

chico bestia se escucho un susurro debil pero familiar

"mmmmmmm.......... ¿que fue eso?" se pregunto mirando a su alrededor pero lo unico que vio era tiendas con grandes ventanas que reflejaban a la gente que pasaba

"tal vez fue mi imaginacion" se dijo haci mismo

chico bestia

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA............. esa voz me parece familiar"

chico bestia aqui

el chico verde busco a su alrededor pero lo unico que veia era su reflejo en el aparador

"debo estar volviendome loco...... sera mejor que regrese a la torre" dijo y lo hizo continuo su trizte caminata hacia la torre

mientras tanto cyborg caminaba si rumbo lo hunico que queria era pensar que cuando el regrese el vera a raven despierta

"como fuieste capas de hacer eso rae" dijo como el hombre de metal caminaba y caminaba

"fue por que no querias seguir siendo del equipo, o por que ya era demasiado tu dolor"

el hombre de metal parecia duro pero su carazon era blando

"te vi llorar por primera vez, pero tus lagrimas eran diferentes eran rojas, eran lagrimas sangrientas"

era un dia con mucha llubia, raven habia tenido una profundo charla en el parque un dia antes y estaba peor que al principio, cyborg camino hacia el techo y hay la vio llorando cubriendo su cara con su oscura capa, escondiendo su tristeza y miedos

"hey raven" dijo cyborg pero no recibio contestacion

"¿raven sucede algo?"

"tu tambien vienes a decirme que debo ser fuerte, que todo es un mal sueño o a decirme que somos amigos sin que me conoscan bien"

"raven..... yo solo pasaba por aqui...... y de que demonios estas hablando"

"de nada en especial"

"¿estas llorando?"

"no"

"parece que estas sangrando de los ojos sera mejor que te lleben a un hospital"

"no"

"pero por que"

"por que estoy bien, son mis verdaderas lagrimas"

"tus verdaderas lagrimas"

"si y es algo que no te incube saber"

"vamos rae somos amigos si tienes un problema solo dimelo puede que te ayude"

"no, nesesito estar sola"

"pero rae"

"VETE"

"no, quiero ayudarte"

"¿por que? por que somos amigos"

"..............."

_**BUT YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME**_

_**YOU USED TO CAPTIVATE ME**_

_**BY YOUR RESONATING LIGHT**_

"no sabes.... eres igual al chico bestia"

"la razon por la que somos amigos, es por que confiamos en nosostros, nos cuidamos el uno al otro, somos compañeros de equipo"

"la amistad y el compañerismo son diferentes cyborg...... si no distingues una de otra vaya amigo que eres"

"de que hablas son identicas.... del compañerismo nace la amistad"

"tambien, los celos, la furia, los enemigos"

"de que hablas"

"mientras mas conoces a una persona mas la quieres y mas la odias, cyborg, esa es una de las reglas de la vida, del amor nace el odio, de la amistad los enemigos, del compañerismo los celos"

"raven eso no es sierto"

"que ciego eres"

"que"

"tus ojos seran capaces de ver en la oscuridad, pero nunca veran la realidad"

"la realidad es que tu estas equibocada por pensar en todas esas cosas"

"cyborg, no ves que todo es una tonteria, tantas leyes, tantas razones, tantos misterios, tantos descubrimientos, tantos sufrimientos, hacen que el mundo que el hombre cree perfecto sea solo una ilucion a los ojos de los sabios, a los ojos de los que saben lo que el mundo debe ser, y lo que es perfecto........... an aruinado este bello paraiso"

"................." cyborg se quedo con la boca abierta y sin palabras an te tales comentarios, pero se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas rojas continuaban cayendo y enpioraban

"no sabes, no entiendes la verdadera realidad, como todas las cosas nos las guarda en un cajon con llave, nuestro destino es lo que el titiritero quiera, nosotros solo somos marionetas, y las cuerdas nuestra vida, si las cuerdas se rompen nosostros ya no serviremos para el titiritero, pero nuestro destino solo es un juego"

"no el destino esta escrito raven, por eso debemos esforsarnos para leer sus pajinas"

"no cyborg el destino no esta escrito, el pasado se escribe y el presente se entiende"

"que"

"no es facil serguir escribiendo el destino cy si el pasado es el que nosostros tratamos de recuperar, no es facil seguir con la vida, no es facil seguir el libro"

"raven, de que hablas"

"de lo que los mortales no entienden, y los imortales solo comprenden, de lo que solo el titiritero esconde y las marionetas tienen prohibido ver, de lo que solo pocos han descubierto"

"raven tu cara esta llena de lagrimas rojas, seria mejor que"

"que que, que me las limpiara, o quieres que deje de llorar.......... cyborg hee sufrido, y he sufrido mas que ustedes juntos, yo no las puedo detener asta que mi sangre sea equilibrada o mi tristeza se acabe, pero este sufrmiento es el mas eterno y doloroso que ni tu entenderas"

"raven nesecitas ayuda"

"quieres que vaya a ver a un doctor o a un psiquiatra para que me opere el cerebro y no encuentre solucion a mi problema, y termine en una jaula de cristal de donde no podre salir asta que las personas de ay me crean cuerda, pero seguire sufriendo aunque no lo demuestre.......... no me parece buena solucion....... ¿y tu?"

"............."

"¿sabes por que sufro?"

"por que"

"por que ustedes estan en peligro a mi alrededor, tambien estoy siega como tu cyborg, la seguera me la causa la amistad que he llegado a estableser con ustedes, pero esa amistad me puede llebar a la muerte"

"no digas eso si hay un problema lo solucionaremos juntos como los jovenes titanes"

"juntos, esa palabra nunca ha existido"

"de que hablas"

"juntos no existe solo la inventaron para creer que no estamos solos, pero solo es una palabra que se pierde en el viento, en el tiempo, la verda no estaremos juntos para siempre"

"........"

"tus palabras no quieren correr mas por que tu cerebro esta aturdido de tamtas explicaciones, sin sentido para ti"

cyborg escucho esas palabras, y queria decir algo, pero como raven dijo no sabia que decir estaba confuso era el hecho de que ella tenia razon, de donde habra sacado tantas ideas su amiga, y por que ese sufrimiento tan fuerte, y dramatico a la vez.

"en dos dias tal vez muera de una forma dolorosa y sangrienta a la vez, pero morire con una melodia favorita"

"de que hablas ningun joven titan morira, no mientras seamos un equipo"

"mi sufrimiento es fuerte,y tal vez sea su ultima esperanza cyborg"

"ella tenia razon, pasaron dos dias este es el resultado" se dijo el hombre de metal como en su cabeza volvieron a resonar las mismas palabras

"haaaaaaaa raven tanta razon que tienes pero por que no nos dijiste la razon de tu sufrimiento..... esto sera eterno para mi"

cyborg

"quien esta hay" dijo cyborg quien voltio para ver quien lo habia llamado pero descubrio que estaba solo solo los charcos cristalinos lo rodeaban

"haaa mi cerebro a de estar afenctado con tanta confucion"

cyborg

"quien es sal de donde estes" volteo pero solo vio su reflejo en un charco

"que chico mas guapo tenemos aqui" dijo como se vio en el charco

cyborg aqui

"hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi mente me esta jugando una broma pesada, sera mejor que regrese a la torre a descansar" dicho y hecho camino hacia su hogar

mientras en el hospital solo dos almas se allaban en aque lugar blanco, pero sombrio a la vez, no sabian si seguir esperando o regresar a la torre, pero por alguna razon las cosas se sentian frias.

"star me esperas orita vuelvo nesesito labarme la cara" dijo robin como movio a su compañera de equipo recostada en su hombro

"claro robin" sus plabras fueron secas, sin alegria, sin sentimiento alguien le habia robado su felicidad

en el baño robin se lababa la cara para tratar de calmarse y acomodar sus ideas pero los recuerdos venian como el agua del labamanos

"un dia antes de esto ella estaba llorando sangre y nosotros no hicmos nada, que barbaridad......... y me hago llamar lider...... si nisiquiera pude salvar a mi propia amiga"

en el patio robin daba un paseo, pues no tenia nada que hacer el dia era algo llubioso y oscuro, pero el quiso sentir la llubia en su cara, limpiar con ella las culpas y remordimientos, limpiar los recuerdos dolorosos, limpiar su alma de todo mal. cuando la vio sentada en una banca, en una pocicion de tristeza con una rodilla serca de su pecho, recostada su cara en un brazo y su mano libre agarrado del pie colgante

"raven te sucede algo, cyborg y el chico bestia me dijeron que estabas muy extraña"

"las personas son diferentes eso es lo que las hace extrañas ante los ojos de cualquiera" dijo si lebantar la cabeza, su voz era suabe y casi inaudible pero no para robin

"de que hablas"

"de nada"

"te sientes bien"

"si"

"no lo pareces muestrame tu cara"

"mi cara es algo que no te incube ver como tambien mi razon de comportarme"

"vamos raven talvez solo nesesitas hablar al respecto" robin dijo esas palbras tan dulce como pudo y agarro a raven de la barbilla he hizo que sus miradas chocaran

"¿por que lloras..... sangre?"

"por que son mis verdaderas lagrimas"

"¿tus verdaderas lagrimas?"

"haci como el agua escapa de tus ojos en momentos de tristeza, de los mios mi sangre corre"

"pero por que"

"por que sufreo, sufro mas que nadie en este mundo"

"¿por que sufre?"

"¿por que tu eres feliz?"

"por que bueno hay muchas cosas que me hacen feliz los dias soliados, los video juegos, mis amigos"

"por tus amigos llegarias a hacer barias locuras verdad"

"si es cierto...... pero oye......... ¿por que sufres tu?"

"por las mismas razones de que tu eres feliz"

"mmmmmmmmmm"

"la amistad es solo una ilucion lo sabias"

"una ilucion...... esto que siento por todos ustedes es una ilucion a mi me parece muy real"

"es una ilucion por que las personas inventan palabras para no sentirse solos, la amistad, el amor, el compañerismo, pero la verdad con esas palabras te haces daño"

"¿daño?..... no veo que alguien este dolido por esas palabras"

"cuando eres amigo de una persona sin conocerla te puedes llegar a hacer enemigo de ella, cuando amas demasiado te pueden dar celos, cuando conoses demaciado a alguien, no sabes mucho del daño que te puede causar"

"......"

"yo crei que tu si comprenderias"

"si comprendo pero no entiendo"

"la comprencion esta acompañado del entendimiento si no entiendes no comprendes"

"de que hablas"

"robin yo ya no soporto mas, mi vida terminara mañana de una forma dolorosa y sangrienta, "

"de que hablas nadie morira, no mientras yo sea el lider"

"por solo hecho de tener autoridad, te crees capas de partir la tierra y detener el tiempo"

"¿de que hablas?"

"si tienes lengua usala con sabiduria, si no sabes usarla aprende a hacerlo"

"mmmmmmmmmm"

"nos adios robin" con esas ultimas palabras la llubia comenso a ser mas fuerte y un trueno irrumpio el silencio

"ella tenia razon tengo lengua pero no se utilizarla" dijo el lider de los titanes hechcandose agua a la cara

"tal vez si hubiera dicho algo bueno ella no se hubiera suicidado" dijo com el agua entro a sus ojos y el intento linpiarlas con un papel

robin

"quien esta hay" dijo robin mirando a su alrededpr percatandose de que estaba solo

"mi imaginacion inperactiva es inperactiva"

robin

"maldita imaginacion que quieres"

robin aqui

"nesesito un descanso volvere con star eso sera lo mejor" dijo como sali del baño

cuando robin se fue starfire se sumergio en sus pensamientos y volvieron como una gravacion un triste recuerdo

starfire caminaba por el patio donde robin habia estado mas temprano y hay vio a raven sin moverse ni un sentimetro del lugar donde estaba mas temprano

"amiga raven que suerte verla aqui en un dia como este" dijo starfire pero no recibio contestacion de raven quien aun no se movia de su lugar

"raven ¿sucede algo?"

"no starfire solo quiero estar sola"

"por que en mi planeta la soledad es un signo de locura o enfermedad ¿te sientes mal raven?"

"no starfire....... bueno mejor dicho si"

"por que no hablamos un rato " dijo starfire pero solo podia ver el ojo lavanda cubierto por los cabellos del mismo color ya enpapados por la llubia y transformandolos en rios de labanda mas oscuros que corren desde la punta de su cabeza asta sus brazos sosteniendo sus rodillas y cubriendo casi toda su cara mirando hacia donde ella estaba cada movimiento, pero ese unico ojo miraba con una exprecion de desgano y triste, melancolico y doloroso a la vez.

**_BUT NOW I´M BOUND BY THE LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND_**

_**YOUR FACE IT HAUNTS MY ONCE PLEASANT DREAMS**_

_**YOUR VOICE IT CHASED AWAY ALL THE SANITY IN ME**_

"raven que sucede parece que estas llorando"

"lo estoy star...... lo estoy" dijo raven mostrando su cara con lagrimas de sangre que corrian desde sus ojos asta lo mas bajo de su cara manchando sus ropas y sus brazos

"raven que sucede sus ojos estan sangrando"

"son mis lagrimas de sufrimiento son mi condena son mi castigo y mi dolor"

"de que hablas"

"en mi hogar las personas cuando sufren lloran sangre estar para demostrar su sufrimiento y dolor"

"debe ser una forma orrible de demostrar el dolor"

"y lo es..... pero yo sufro y este es mi destino y lo tengo que haceptar "

"pero el destino esta escrito amiga raven, tal ves tu futuro sea de otra manera"

"el futuro no esta escrito star, el pasado se escribe y el presente se entiende"

"no entiendo"

"solo si vieras lo que yo sufro conprenderias"

"raven"

"mis sentimientos son mi condena y no se como parar mi sufrimiento, pero se como alibiar mi dolor para siempre"

"como amiga raven"

"starfire........... gracias has sido una buena amiga"

"de que hablas raven"

"solo te digo adios estarfire..... adios"

"adios querida amiga raven" dijo estarfire recordando ese doloroso momento, ella la vio vio sus lagrimas sangrientas pero de todos modos no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla

"no te pude ayudar por que no comprendi lo que intentabas decirme....... pero ahora quiero que esto sea una pesadilla"

starfire

"quien dijo eso"

stafire

"debe ser producto de mi imaginacion...... tal vez la triztesa es tan fuerte que ya no aguanto la perdida de raven"

starfire aqui

"por favor dejenme enpaz"

"starfire estas bien"

"ha robin solo eres tu yo crei que alguien mas me llamaba"

"si tranquila todo estara bien"

"robin crees que nuestra amiga raven despierte"

"claro estar que las esperanzas mueran a lo ultimo"

dijo el lider del equipo como trato de confortar a star y abrazarla para que ya no llorara, pero lo que no sabian era que algo hiba a pasar.


	3. my immortal 2

**_MY IMMORTAL 2_**

en la noche el chico bestia regreso a la torre, caminaba por el largo pasillo solo, completamente solo, el silencio era profundo y el frio del aire acondicionado era atros la torre estaba enbuelta en un silencio y misterio fantasmal, que nadie podia quitar, las luces estaban apagadas, y algunas cosas olvidadas, como un antiguo libro cafe que aquellas palidas manos no an vuelto a agarrar,el chico bestia sintio nostalgia por el pequeño objeto cafe, se le acerco y lo tomo, le dio una ojeada a unas pajinas como si el libro contara la misma historia que sucedia a su alrededor.

"ella tomo la espada esperando que la ayudara, ella la agarro y la pazo por el brazo derecho esperando que la espada bebiera su sangre y la ayudara a acabar con su sufrimiento, "es la inocencia rota, la oscuridad que reina el sufrimiento que maldice, la muerte de la muerte" se escuchaban los murmurantes de los muros los espiritus de la espada solo podian acabar con su sufrimiento llebandola a donde no volvera a ver a sus seres queridos, a donde los mortales son inmortales y libres..........la espada bebio el presiado liquido y la joven perdio conocimiento y su fuerza, el rey era muy despiadado para dejarla sentir, y el principe estaba serca de ella pero lejos de su corazon, solo el reflejo de su alma en el purgatoriola salvaria, solo el reflejo de la sombra que su principe mostraria, solo si la verdad se susurra, solo eso la salvaria..................malditos libros que rapido se desojan falta esta maldita pajina........" se pregunto cuando dejo el libro en su lugar y siguio su caminata por el largo pasillo.

"tal vez un buen baño me ayude a ordenar mis ideas" el chico bestia se desliso por el pasillo y entro al baño donde se despojo de sus atuendos y entro a la calida tina

"haaa esta agua si que es deliciosa.........me pregunto como se encontraran los demas......y por que raven hizo eso"

al terminar el chico bestia dio una larga caminata por la torre, miro su oscuro alrrededor sintiendose solo

"que miedo da la torre por la noche" caminaba por el misterioso silencio y las sombras que bailaban a la luz de la luna, cuando derrepente se escucho el sonido de un piano tocando una tonada triste, pero perturbadora a la vez, una bella tonada que lleno el aire

"que raro a qui no tenemos piano" el chico bestia sigio el sonido del piano, pero era inposible la torre se lleno del dulce sonido

"esa tonada se me hace familiar pero donde la hee escuchado" el chico bestia se undio en sus pensamientos asta que al fin un recuerdo vino

"es la cancion que raven escucho uno dia antes de que la sangre se derramara" el chico bestia siguio la cancion, sus oidos se inundaron y camino sin rumbo por toda la torre asta que llego a una puerta prohibida

"que ago aqui esta es la puerta de raven"

_**THESE WHOUNDS WON´T SEEM TO HEAL**_

_**THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL**_

_**THERE´S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE**_

el chico bestia se preguntaba de donde venia el sonido haci que sin pensarlo entro a la habitacion, oscura y misteriosa, el sonido del piano se hiso fuerte como si embolviera toda la torre, pero el sonido no benia de hay, sin embargo la habitacion se vio trizte y abandonada, y el sonido del piano lo hacia peor, el chico bestia se hacerco al tocador donde antes estaba el espejo, pero ahora habia una pequeña caja de cd, una caja azul con negro con el rostro palido de una mujer

"evanescence......fallen.......esta deve ser la caja del cd que escucha raven" el chico bestia observo la caja y le dio la vuelta para ver su contenido, el chico bestia noto que la cancion habia parado, dio un vistaso por el cuarto y vio un estereo se hacerco y lo prendio, la primera cancion sonba en un tono de rock, la segunta enpezo con una hermosa tonada de piano, la cuarta cancion llamo su atencion como la hermosa cancion de piano que habia escuchado antes

"esta es la cancion.....estan perturbadora..............tranquila........pero a la vez trizte.........es hermosa" derrepente una sombra paso por la puerta el chico bestia solo pudo ver como la sombra pasaba tranquilamente y parecia que lo miraba.

"que demonios fue eso" el chico bestia se hacerco a la puerta donde habia pasado la figura pero no vio nada en el pasillo, el chico bestia agarro el cd y el disman para terminar de escuchar las canciones, camino por el largo pasillo asta que vio la misma sombra que se diriguia hacia las escaleras, el chico bestia la siguio pero despues desaparecio

"esto debe de ser una pesadilla, por que me atormento pensando en esto a mi jamas me importo raven, solo somos amigos, pero por que yo soy el mas atormentado de todos" derrepente algo toco su hombro pero al voltear no vio nada

"raven si me estas castigando por no haberte comprendido ven a darme mi castigo, con valor lo haceptare, si eres un fantasma que viene por su angel caido a qui no se encuentra dejame enpaz" el chico bestia se apresuro a su cuarto pero vio la misma sombra entrar a su habitacion, el chico bestia entro pero no vio nada salio de hay y decidio ir a la habitacion de raven haber que encontraba el llego a la habitacion pero escucho un llorar en el cuarto de baño, al llegar a la tina solo encontro la bañera llena de agua

" solo era era el sonido del agua de la tina, o quieren atormentarme, haciendo me soñar horribles pesadillas, y tener recuerdos de ultratumba", el chico bestia intento jalar la cadena del tapon pero al sumergir su mano la sangre aparecio como pequeños charcos diluidos, espantado por el suceso, el chico verde saca la mano a gran velocidad y ve que la tina se llena de sangre

" dios que tortura mas ruel" el chico verde se alejo de la tina pero al verse en el espejo del cuarto noto que su cara estaba llena de sangre y la figura de raven vino al instante con la cara llena del mismo color carmeci que rodeaba su rostro y enpapaba el pelo mientras que su palida mano se estiraba hacia el sin salir del espejo, y su fondo oscuro y siniestro, como las pesadillas de allan poe, un bosque sin vida, sin hojas, y sin señal de edad, congelado en el tormento del tiempo con la muerte de la madre naturaleza y del padre tiempo, mientras que rocas flotaban despobladas bacias de cualquienr señal de vida. era la pesadilla de alguien que estaba despierto y no sueña sueños al dormir en el fuego del infireno, por que el ya esta muerto sin saber que vive un mundo de zombies, un mundo de angles caidos que se van volando por que regresaron al cielo al que pertenecen y unos caen mas abajo por que en el fuego las alas se derriten y mueren eternamente.

"hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa todo fue un sueño.....parecia tan real" el chico bestia se lebanto al darse cuenta que estaba en la cama de raven y busco cualquier señal camesi en su cara pero no encontro nada, pero encontro que la tina segua llena de agua y unas gotas de carmesi diluian su forma danzando en el frio liquido

"o tal vez no" el chico bestia se dio cuenta de que era de dia y salio de la torre hacia el hospital a paso veloz

en el hospital se ayaban sus amigos, en la noche cyborg ahbia tomado su carro y conducido por horas sin rubo pero regreso ya medio tranquilo, pero parecia perturbado, algo lo molestaba, pero que era, el recordo lo que sucerdio en la noche

en la noche antes de que el chico bestia llegara cyborg entro a la torre y saco su carro, para dar un paseo pero el conducio sin rumbo, sin un camino fijo pero el sigio conduciendo

"mierda..........tanto silencio me volvera loco que habra en la radio" cyborg prendio la radio pero parecia que habia una interferancia, derrepente de la nada se escucho un tierno sonido en piano un sonido perturbador, y meancolico, la noche seguia llubiosa pero el seguia conduciendo sin niguna obsion de dejar esa cancion

"esa cancion estan familiar ¿donde la habre escuchado antes?" cyborg miro por el espejo retrobisor y vio que una sombra estaba sentado detras de el, en la sorpresa freno de golpe.

"mierda.................. quien eres tu" volteo pero no habia nadie, cyborg continuo su viaje asta el hermoso mirador de la ciudad, cyborg se sento a mirar la ciudad y derrepente la tarjeta madre salio del carro

"que rayos............. esta tarjeta............recuerdo ese dia"

"quedo destruido ya no queda nada de mi bebe" dijo cyborg mirando las piesas de su carro ya destrosado

"tal vez si tal vez no, son solo partes, lo que realmente querias, lo que amabas de este auto, era lo que tenia dentro" dijo raven como apunto hacia el piso, donde se ayaba la tarjeta madre del carro de cybor, la tarjeta estaba intacta, y todabia funcionaba, cyborg la recojio y le sonrio a raven. despues comensaron a fabricar un nuevo auto

_**WHEN YOU CRIED I´D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS**_

_**WHEN YOU´D SCREAM I´D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS**_

_**AND I´VE HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS**_

_**BUT YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME**_

"yo creia que raven era fria y no le importaba nada, pero parece que si le importamos, y gracias a ella pude hacerte bebe" dijo cyborg como miro su nuevo y reluciente carro pero se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba afuera una sombra conocida

"quien esta hay" cyborg salio del carro e investigo su alrrededor pero no vio a nadie, miro haci su carro y las luces del frente se apagaron, cyborg combirtio su brazo derecho en cañon y se hacerco lentamente al carro, pero no encontro nada, ragreso a su haciento, miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio los hacientos enpapados de sangre, cyborg no podia creerlo vio la mitad de sus rostro por el mismo enpejo y rios pequeños de rojo carmesi caminaban por su cara, enpapando sircuitos y manchando el metal blanco, cyborg se intento limpiar la cara pero al ver de nuevo por el espejo vio la cara de raven, en la misma pesadilla de poe, cyborg no sabia que hacer estaba en las pesadillas mas siniestras, cuando el espejo brilllo y por las luces de un reciente carro y todo desaparecio, cyborg mira hacia los hacientos traceros y encontro manchas de sangre en ellos.

(espero que aya sido un sueño.......y si le digo a los demas...............no) penso cyborg pero dio un vistaso a sus amigos tambien robin y star parecian perturbados.........ninguno se diriguio ninguna palabar, star permanecia mas cayada que lo usual, pero ella pensaba lo que habia ocurrido anoche

starfire se encontraba sentada junto con robin quien ya habia regresado de su cuarta visita al baño, starfire decidio ir al baño a labarse la cara, y al entrar vio que una sombra caminaba por el pasillo

"robin?........¿doctor?......¿doctora?........¿enfermero? .......¿enfermera?....¿persona compeltamente deconocida?" sin recibir respuesta star se hacerco al pasillo pero no vio a nadie, derrepente todas las puertas del baño se asotaron, una y otra vez

"quien esta hay" todo se detubo y se envolvio en silencio derrepente en uno de los baños se escucho un llorar

"hay alguien aqui.......nesesita ayuda"

las llabes de agua se abrieron todas a la vez y gotas pequeñas de agua fueron cambiadas por sangre, la chica tamaran se sintio asustada al ver lo que sus ojos creian y su mente no comprendia, el espejo mostraba su rostro manchado, con el vino que solo un vampiro beberia, pero su cara cambio de forma y mostro el cuerpo de raven en las lejanias en el mismo paisaje que cuenta en sus , historias de terror, el padre que el terror nombro como edgar allan poe, starfire estaba congelada, su peso era libiano, pero para ella se abian vuelto toneladas, cuando las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad rino sobre el angel que no logra abrir sus alas.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......... solo fue un sueño", starfire dio un vistaso para ver donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el baño y ya era plena madrugada

starfire recordo a esa raven con detenimiento su cara trizte y su sufrimiento, miro a robin quien se encontraba muy pensatibo, mas que los demas, pero robin tambien tubo un insidente esa noche

´

despues de que starfire se fue robin se quedo completamente solo, mirando el pasillo pero en uno de sus vistasos, vio una sombra que caminaba por el pasillo y miraba directamente hacia el, despues de dirigir la mirada para otro lado, al otro pasillo vio la misma sombra, robin se hacerco a ese pasillo pero no vio nadie, se fue a sentar pero derrrepente escucho un sollosar robin no encontro nada solo su reflejo por las ventanad mientras la llubia caia, robin encontro un bebedero y se sirvio un vaso con agua, cuando el agua adquirio un tono enrojecido, robien miro todo su alrededor y lo unico que vio fue su relejo completamente sangrante en la pizarra del hospital, el cual se combirto en raven en las pesadillas de allan poe, robin hacerco sus manos hacia la pizzarra y parecio ver una mueca en la cara de raven pero se sintio arrastrado por algo y cuando los truenos y los rayos llenron con su ensordente ruido el lugar, el joven maravilla se dio cuenta de que su reflejo era normal , solo el agua se encontraba todabia enrojesida

todos se encontraban pensatibos sin querer hablar, solo su mente estaba llena de la duda de preguntas sin respuestas, de un castigo que tal vez le abia inpuesto raven

_**I´VE TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF THET YOU´RE GONE**_

_**AND THOUGH YOU´RE STILL WITH ME**_

_**I´VE BEEN ALONE ALL LONG**_

un castigo y nada mas.

perdon por la agresividad del consepto pero haci soy yo, ademas no tenia con que inspirarme y tube que leer armand el vampiro para sacar algo.

y recuerden, la sangre es vital para un humano, pero para un vampiro es un vino que solo se añeja segun la edad que tengas tu.


	4. even in the dead

hola, aqui undergril, debo de dejar de decir eso, bueno aqui esta el 4 episodio de mi historia, y quiero informar, dulce, este que bueno que te guste my last breath, a mi me gustan las 37 segun mi ultima cuenta canciones de evanescens, pero lo que quiere mostrar mi fic es la confucion que hay en la mente de raven, tambien su sufrimiento al no poder sentir como los demas, pero si no te gusta mi fic, no puedo obligarte, lo que de verdad importa es que aqui todos escribimos lo que sentimos y lo que nos gusta, para eso esta esta pagina, para escribir lo que pensamos.

_**EVEN IN DEATH**_

el silencio se rei de un lugar blanco donde todos sufren, si se sabe que despues del silencio viene la oscuridad de la noche, por que nadie va por una vela, para que la mas clara señal de luz, signifique esperanza, entre los imortales que mueren al caer en el abismo de la desesperacion, y pierden sus alas ante el purgatorio. la mas minima señal de esperanza, trae una nube de tormentas, al igual que el jing jang, lo bueno tiene su malo, y lo malo tiene su bueno. ¿pero que tiene de lado bueno la muerte?.

la muerte tiene un lado malo, dolor, sufrimiento por los que perdieron, fallecieron y no vieron denuevo el mañana, de los seres que sufren del otro lado del avismo por que no pueden volar de nuevo de los que caen al infinito, y viajan a las desesperantes llamas de un infierno sin vida. un infierno que te promete y te promete, donde las rozas tiene espinas filosas como navajas y donde el angel mas vello se opaca. donde morimos en tormento tras tormento.

del lado bueno, mi sufrimiento se termina, mi delirio se acaba, no mas preocupaciones, no mas malas jugadas, no mas apuestas a la vida, no mas cuidar mi mano contra la baraja de la muerte, solo tranquilidad en un paraiso blanco rodeado de islas de algodon, y las avez nadan agilmente en un cielo azul como el mar.

los titanes perdian un juego de barajas contra el bufon, cuidado con el bufon, se mofa de tus esperanzas las destroza las vuelve senisas, es la carta mas peligrosa.

el chico bestia se sentia mas trizte que los ultimos dos dias anteriores, el tercero caminaba, entre minutos que morian a los 60 segundos y nacian otros 60, horas pasaban, pensando en el castigo de ayer, raven en una pesadilla viviente de edgar allan poe.sus ojos miraban a la nada, de pronto se humedecieron y gotas de agua salieron. sin darse cuenta sin sentir sus humedas mejillas, dejo que las pequeñas gotas escaparan.

sus amigos titanes solo se miraban en un espejo mental, donde sus ojos eran pequeños puntos que se escapabnan de la verdad, del recuerdo de la pesadilla de poe. la mirada cybernetica del hombre de metal noto las lagrimas en la cara de su verde amigo, sus palabras querian correr, pero ningun sonido vino

"....chico bestia, tienes los ojos llenos de lagrimas..." dijo el hombre de metal ahogando las palabras en saliba, sacando del mundo imaginario a sus amigos, sin recibir ningun pestañeo del joven verde

"chico bestia estas bien" el lider hablo mas fuerte asercandose a su amigo, quien movio bruscamente hacia atras su cabeza, biendo con imagen sorprendida a sus amigos. al sentir sus ojos humedos los limpio rapidamente, enpapando la manga de la camiza

"creen que raven este bien, hoy es el tercer dia, sus ojos no se abren, quiero saber si hay pulso, quiero que me grite, quiero que me insulte, quiero que hoiga mis chistes que no pueden sacarle una mueca de risa, quiero su presencia entre nosostros" el chico bestia dijo a sus amigos sin mirarlos una sola vez.

" tranquilo b. ella esta bien, solo tiene que descansar" dijo su amigo metalico en voz insegura

"descanzar, a dormido horas y horas, sus cuerpo a descanzado suficiente, pero su alma no regresa al lugar donde debe permanecer, si el alma de raven no regresa a su figura de porcelana, si sus ojos cristalinos no se abren....... no quiero llorar, pero algo me impulsa a llorar"

**_GIVE ME REASON TO BELIVE THAT YOU´RE GONE  
_**

**_I SEE YOU´RE SHADOW  
_**

_**SO I KNOW THEY´RE ALL WRONG **_

"chico bestia tranquilizate" dijo robin intentando tranquilizar al perturbado joven

" SILENCIO QUIERO ESCUCHAR SU SUSURRO LLAMANDONOS, QUIERO ESCUCHARLA, QUIERO ESCUCHARLA" el chico bestia repitio en eco una y otra vez, sin aguantarse corrio asta salir del hospital, alejarse de ese sentimiento, de esa sensacion a muerte

" raven donde estas, se que esa muñeca de porcelana no eres tu, por favor raven donde estas" el chico bestia corrio inundado en lagrimas y llanto.

el chico verde llego a la torre titan pero no entro, sabia que en la abitacion de ella encontraria el mismo sentimiento de muerte.

el chico bestia camino por la orilla de la desolada playa donde el cielo y el mar se unen creando un vasto e infinito azul. los pajaros nadaban entre islas de algodon, y la briza eran olas indomables.

la caminata fue larga y los minutos parecian que caminaban pero el tiempo se congelaba. sus lagrimas se allaban secas y dejaban marcas en las verdes mejillas. el joven verde camino hacia el parque donde espero encontrarla en la banca de aquella vez, pero no la encontro, encontro solo gotas de sangre de 6 pasados dias, gotas de lagrimas de verdadero dolor y sufrimiento. el joven verde se sento en el lugar donde la joven gothika abia platicado con el, diciendo mil verdades sin ninguna mentira, diciendo lo que solo una lengua virgen puede decir.

"somos amigos por que yo quiero que tu y yo seamos amigos raven, quiero conocerte, quiero saber de ti, raven por favor" las palabras estallaron de la boca del chico bestia como sus ojos apretadamente arrojaban lagrimas de dolor.

"que puedo decir para consolar un corazon baciado y roto por la miseria, de aver perdido a tu amiga oscura" se escucho una voz que rompio el momento, el chico bestia miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con una señora de piel porcelana con un aire tan oscuro y frio como el de raven, pero con una tierna mirada y unos ojos azul cielo que hacian que los mas inocentes querubines envidiaran esa calida mirada, una joven de cabellos labanda y pelo hermosamente risado. el chico bestia sintio un calor hermoso al verla sonreir, sintio un aire materno en ese humedo y frio lugar donde la sangre se encontraba seca y esparcida en pequeñas gotas.

"las palabras de aliento, ahorratelas, ya que mi dolor nunca sera curado"

"palabras frias, apesar de venir de alguien que parese de calido corazon, te perturba ver a tu amiga morrir mi verde amigo"

"eso es algo que no te incumbe"

"te doy mi sinsera ayuda y tu la pisoteas con frialdad"

"no nesesito ayuda de nadie"

"parece que si joven de hermosos esmeralda (ojos) acaso tu angel de alas negras volo lejos de ti"

"hablas como si se tratase de un demonio, un vampiro o un angel caido"

"que acaso alguien habla en lengua virgen y que su mente es libre de inpuresas y libre de ver mas aya que tus ojos normales pueden captar, alguien que es mas oscura que la noche, y que tiene una libertad mas aya de lo que te lo imaginas, no son esos angeles de alas negras"

**_MOONLIGHT ON THE SOFT BROWN EARTH _**

**_IT LEAVES ME TO WHERE YOU LAY _**

_**THEY TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME **_

_**BUT NOW I´M TAKING YOU HOME **_

"como es que sabes tanto de ellos"

"por que nunca se sabe lo que se puede aprender joven esmeralda"

"mi nombre es...." el chico bestia fue interrumpido por el susurro de la hermosa voz de la señora y el viento andante

"tu nombre solo sera un susurro del viento, si este lo agarra se lo llebara volando como todas las palabras, chico bestia"

" como me conoces"

"no es como es de donde"

"por que tus palabras tienen tanto sentido como si le faltara"

"por que haces tantas preguntas como un muerto de abnesia"

"perdon, por mi comportamiento"

"no pidas disculpas, tu corazon esta erido, pero me sorprende que sufras tanto por tu amiga raven si ella nunca te trato como un amigo de verdad"

"pues raven tal vez no fue sincera con migo ni con nadie, pero tanpoco fue sincera consigo misma"al joven verde le estallaban millones de preguntas en la cabeza pero no quiso que la hermosa dama las natora

"hay joven esmeralda, de lo poco que conoces a raven sacas mucho, pero recuerda que asta la mas bella rosa tiene raises largas como espinas filosas, ya no vusques mas en el cielo joven verde que tu amiga no te esta esperando hay"

"quieres decir que raven esta en otro lugar"

"no te creas que ella esta entre las llamas del tormento y de la desesperacion, ni en el limbo o el purgatorio, como muchos an de creer"

"entonces si ella no esta muerta por que no despierta"

"cuando tu alma esta encarcelada encontrar la llave es muy dificil asta para un angel tan hermoso como lo es raven" esas palabras parecian salir de unos ojos tristes con un nudo en la garganta, que apenas era facil distirguir la tristesa y la preocupacion. el joven verde miro con la misma tristesa y se pregunto que querian decir esas palabras

"raven siempre leyo historias de tristeza y soledad, allan poe, anne rice, son unos de sus escritores favoritos, pero asta en el mas pequeño parrafo esta la historia mas fantastica que puedes encontrar, de las hermosas melodias secretos se sacan, sentimientos que nadie puede demostrar en una tonada en mi o en fa no importa cuantas aya cuantas tenga la tonada es igual de bella que la letra"

" que quiere decir eso"

"solo el maestro tiempo te puede enseñar"

_**I WILL STAY AWAY FOREVER HERE WITH YOU **_

_**MY LOVE **_

**_THE SOFTLY SPOKEN WORDS YOU GAVE ME_**

**_EVEN IN DEATH OUR LOVE GOES ON_**

"quisiera entender a la perfeccion"

"como dicen todo te entra por una oreja pero es dificil que se quede adentro"

"por que raven aria algo tan terrible"

"por que su sufrimiento esta mas aya de tu compresion"

"conprencion..... ¿yo no entiendo a raven?... dices que mi sufrimiento es bano comparado con el de ella"

"aunque pocos lo crean raven es mas complicada que un simple humano, su madre desaparecio y no creo que sea bueno hablar de su padre"

"una vez estube dentro de la mente de raven, me parecia un lugubre lugar"

"haci es la mente de un verdadero angel"

"sus cielos eran oscuros, las islas de tierra flotaban a nuestro alrededor y el estrecho camino se dibidia en puertas hacia una parte desconocida de su mente"

"te dio miedo"

"al principio por desconocer el lugar, pero me dio tanta curiosidad tenia deseos de explorarlo, saber mas sobre raven, queria comprender lo que pasaba por hay cada 5 minutos"

"debio ser una gran esperiencia"

"solo que al estar ay encontramos las pesadilla de raven una demonio tan grande como la torre y mas fuerte que raven"

" debio ser dificil para ustedes detenerlo"

"la verdad si y mas para raven"

"y que aprendiste ese dia"

" ¿de que hablas?"

"cuando se entra o se trata con cosas nuevas se aprenden muchas cosas, de lo mas simple asta lo mas complejo"

"lo unico que se es que raven es mas fuerte y mas compleja de lo que parece, y dentro de todo ese frio invernal hay un calor muy exquisito, un calor del que no se quiere salir"

_**SOME SAY I´M CRAZY FOR MY LOVE**_

**_OH MY LOVE_**

**_BUT NO BONDS CAN HOLD ME FROM YOUR SIDE_**

**_OH MY LOVE_**

"pero yo quiero seguir sintiendo ese calor, quiero sentirlo, lo veo en los ojos de raven, y se que algun dia sentire ese calor nuevamente"

"raven es calida por dentro, pero tambien es un duro tempano de hielo, ¿tienes las agallas para romperlo con las manos?, o ¿solo te quedaras hay asta que el hielo se derrita?"

"sabes creo que nisiquera as comenzado a derretir el hielo, tu amiga esta muriendo, no la encontraras en el cielo ni en el infierno, si te apuras detendras a esos caballos negros que el alma desolada monta, y los lleba al paraiso, corre, corre pero no veas hacia atras, corra los caballos llegan ya, te he visto esperar, pero que esperas, solo actuando se logra, que esperas joven esmeralda, que espera tu alma adolorida, que espera tu bestia interior, que espera tu alma humana, ve..."

"pero por que he de correr"

"por que si debes de salvar tu alma"

"como"

"tu sabes como mi joven esmeralda"

"pero quien eres tu quien me a brindado tanta sabiduria"

"mi nombre es arella"

despues de eso el joven verde se despidio amablemente y corrio sin un rumbo fijo.

_**THEY DON´T KNOW YOU CAN´T LEAVE ME**_

**_THEY DON´T HEAR YOU SINGING TO ME_**

_**I WILL STAY AWAY FOREVER HERE WITH YOU **_

_**MY LOVE **_

**_THE SOFTLY SPOKEN WORDS YOU GAVE ME_**

_**EVEN IN DEATH OUR LOVE GOES ON**_

_**AND I CAN´T LOVE YOU ANYMORE THAN I DO**_


	5. whisper

perdonen las molestias, este es el verdadero capitulo 5.

_**WHISPER**_

_**CATCH ME AS I FALL**_

_**SAY YOU´RE HERE AND IT´S ALL OVER NOW**_

_**SPEAKING TO THE ATMOSPHERE**_

_**NO ONE´S HERE AND I FALL INTO MYSELF**_

_**THIS TRUTH DRIVES ME INTO MADNESS**_

_**I KNOW I CAN STOP THE PAIN IF I WILL IT ALL AWAY**_

El chico bestia regreso al lugar de sus pesadillas, al lugar donde la muerte cobra sus victimas, al lugar donde la gente muere en el blanco y el rojo, donde la muerte tiene su sucursales de dolor y miedo. el llego a donde estaban los titanes, cada uno en una expresion peor que la otra, cada uno en una mirada, fantasmagoricamente dolorosa, cada uno sumergido en un dolor mas cruel que el del principio, el joven verde seco sus lagrimas y camino por el pasillo donde vio a cyborg parado frente a la pared, donde grandes huecos fueron hechos por sus puños de hacero, donde descargo su furia, su dolor su tristeza, donde pudo descargar esas emociones que nadie quiere sentir, por que te hacen perder el control, perder la guerra contra la cordura, te hacen perder todo lo que tienes asta la misma vida. cyborg el mitad hombre, un hombre que siente, un hombre que puede decirte si el dia es soleado o es mas oscuro que la negrura de la noche, un hombre que sabe ganar y perder. el mitad maquina, una maquina tan fria como el metal que no sabe lo que esta pasando en este momento, una maquina que puede olvidar asta el mas absurdo sentimiento, una maquina que no sirve en este momento, este hombre de mirada furiosa, tenia el puño contra la pared mientras uno de los agujeros se tragaba su mano inmovil, su mundo estaba congelado, no tenia reaccion de lo que sucedia. el chico bestia tenia sus dudas, que les pasaba asus conpañeros, por que tenian tan mala vista, por que sus cuerpos parecian congelados.

"¿robin?" el joven verde se hacerco a su lider, quien no pudo esconder tras su antifas esa mirada dolorosa, y esos ojos vidriosos llenos de lagrimas.

"chico bestia, raven... los medicos... practicaran una prueba con ella... la desconectaran de todo aparato... si vive es buena señal... pero si muere... ya no hay nada que pueda hacer" robin desvio la mirada del titan verde, quien se perdio en el silencio, en una oscuridad mas grande que la del principio, una oscuradad de la que no podia salir, el chico bestia vio la puerta de la abitacion donde su princesa de porcelana dormia en un sueño que tal vez nunca despertaria. quiso entrar hay, pero tenia miedo, miedo de verla por ultima vez, miedo de en vez de encontrarla en un bello sueño, encontrar su cadaver descho, miedo de verla, miedo de tocarla, miedo a que la porselana se rompa entre sus dedos, miedo a que deje de respirar, aque su corazon ya no palpite mas.

"starfire esta con ella en este moemnto, no quiere separase de ella,"

"ninguno de nosotros queremos separarnos de ella robin" se escucho la voz del titan despues de que el joven lider hablo en voz debil y tenua. el chico verde tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y no queria reaccionar.

"pero esto es lo mejor, raven ya no sufrira, estara rodeada de angeles como ella, de seres inmortales que no sienten, de pequeños querubines que se lleban a las personas al vasto cielo, por que saben que hay son felices aconpañadas de san juan o san pedro, ella ya no tendra mas dolor, por que nunca sera erida por una pelea, nuna sera golpeada por una mano jamas, ella tendra alas para volar mas aya de lo que su telekinesis la podia llebar, ella sera feliz robin, ella tendra lo quue un angel como ella siempre quiso, ya no sufrira, ya no llorara, ya no sangrara ya no, nunca mas"

_**DON´T TURN AWAY**_

_**"DON´T GIVE IN TO THE PAIN"**_

_**DON´T TRY TO HIDE**_

_**"THOUGH THEY´RE SCREAMING YOUR NAME"**_

_**DON´T CLOSE YOUR EYES**_

_**"GOD KNOWS WHAT LIES BEHIND THEM"**_

_**DON´T TURN OUT THE LIGHT**_

_**"NEVER SLEEP NEVER DIE"**_

"mide tus palabras chico bestia, como puedes ser tan cruel" robin se encontraba con el antifas enpapado, su valentia solo era superada por el miedo de perder a uno de sus amigos, y al parecer esa pesadilla se hacia real ante sus ojos enmascarados, una pesadilla de la que tal vez nunca salga

"no entiendes robin, raven sufria mucho, sus poderes, sus emociones, su sufrimiento su dolor, todo para ella era una pesadilla, la vida de princesa que tal vez soñamos para ella tal vez sea eso, solo un sueño, un sueño y nada mas, un sueño que no se ara realida"

"me sorprendes, tu ... tu la quieres mas que nadie, y eres tan curel, me sorprende que tu calido pecho diga palabras tan frias, me sorprende que tu lengua no se alla buelto un iceberg, me asombra tu frialdad, tu la querias mas, tu la quieres, tu eres su mejor amigo, como puedes ser haci"

"yo... la soporte todo este tiempo, fui amable con ella, pero que me dio a cambio... odio, desprecio, nunca mostro sinpatia hacia mi, nunca me quiso serca de ella, siempre intentando hacerla reir, y que me da una sonrisa, no un golpe es lo que me da, y despues de tantos intentos, tanto fracasos, lo unico que deseo para ella es su bienestar, y la muerte es lo mejor que veo para ella"

"un demonio, crea un angel hermoso, mientras mas malvado el demonio, mas esplendoroso es el angel, pero tambien, un angel puede transformarse en un demonio perverso" las palabras de robin resonaron en las orejas del joven verde, quien con la cara humeda por las lagrimas y en exprecion fria solo miraba al contra de su lider.

" ahora el demonio soy yo, ya veo, soy el demonio por dejar que raven muriera, soy el demonio por decir que ella estara mejor, soy el demonio por que lo unico que quiero es ya no verla sufrir, pues te dire algo, un angel como raven solo puede existir un un cielo paradisiaco, no en un eden muerto como este, no en un decierto de cadaberes, en un lugar donde se piensa que la luz es la bondad, que la luz sinboliza todo lo bueno de este mundo, pero estamos tan segados por ella que el hombre no aya con que mas destruirse, tanto odio, tantas guerras, tanta sangre derramada, tantos querubines muertos, angeles sin alas desfallecidos en un infierno que creen paraiso, por que son tan siegos que solo ven lo que quieren ver, solo escuchan lo que quieren escuchar, nunca ven la verdad, nunca escuchan las mentiras, estamo sumerguidos en tantas mentiras y secretos que no sabemos si nuestra vida, tambien es una farsa, vivimos una mentira, esto es una mentira, ya no se si algun dia despertare de esta realidad tirana, y el hermoso paraiso que vea sea perfecto ante mis ojos, por que lo ultimo que vi fue un paraiso del cual yo mismo contruia solo viendo lo que queria y escuchando lo que me gustaba, sin pensar en todas las almas que pisotee para lograr esta farsa de paraiso, sin pensar en aquellos angeles que estan heridos en este campo de batalla, sin pensar en aquellos querubines que tienen sus alas atrapadas" el silencio se volvio pesado, robin estaba pensativo, sus palabras tenian tanto sentido como faltaban en ellas, era el verdadero chico bestia, o solo era otro castigo de raven, un castigo que sin saberlo ella misma le abia inpuesto a los titanes, un reto que los titanes no podian su perar

_**I´M FRIGHTENED BY WHAT I SEE**_

_**BUT SMEHOW I KNOW**_

_**THAT THERE´S MUCH MORE TO COME**_

_**IMMOBILIZED BY MY FEAR**_

_**AND SOON TO BE BLIDED BY TEARS**_

_**ICAN STOP THE PAIN IF I WILL IT ALL AWAY**_

"te dejaste congelar por el tempano de hielo, no quisiste ronperlo, no quisiste, solo esperaste aque se descongelara, pero el hielo te consumio, te quito el calor, te hiso peor que iceberg, yo creia que querias sentir ese calor que raven lleba en su interios, yo creia que ese calor era lo unico que te motibaba, lo que te hacia perseberante ante ella, quieres perder ese calor, o ¿quieres seguir congelandote por el tempano de hielo?" el joven lider dijo esas palabras que ahogaban su mente. sin pensar lo que significaban, pero para el joven verde tenian significado, para el niño de hermoso bosque verde le recordaban las palabras de arella, palabras que el no queria escuchar.

"CALLA TE, YA INTENTE QUE MAS PUEDO HACER, FINGIR QUE NADA PASA, USTEDES SE AN VUELTOS ZOMBIES DE DESESPERACION, ESPERANDO UNA BACIA ESPERANZA PERDIDA, ESPERANDO A QUE LA MUERTE VENGA EN SUS CABALLOS NEGROS, PERO YO, YO INTENTO FINGIR, QUE PUEDES HACER CUANDO TU CORAZON SUFRE UNA HERIDA MAS GRANDE QUE LAS QUE TE PUEDEN OCACIONAR MIL BATALLAS PERDIDAS, QUE PUEDES HACER CUANDO TU SOL NO ATARDECE EN TU MUNDO IMAGINARIO, QUE HACES CUANDO NO HAY VIVE NADA EN TU CAMPO, CUANDO EL RELOJ SUENA Y LOS MONTRUOS IMAGINARIOS SUSURRAN ETERNAMENTE EL NOMBRE DEL ANGEL QUE CAI EN EL TORMENTO, EL NOMBRE DE AQUEL BELLO ANGEL DE DE ALAS NEGRAS, AQUEL ANGEL QUE PUEDE VER SIN VENGAS, AQUE QUE ESCUCHA TODO Y VE TODO POR QUE ES CAPAS DE VOLAR MAS ALTO QUE CUALQUIER ANGEL HERMOSO, QUE HACES TU PARA TENER FORTALEZA DE PIEDRA CUANDO NO MUESTRAS ESA DESESPERACION DE PERDERTE EN UN DECIERTO DE ARENAS NEGRAS, QUE HACES, QUE HACES PARA SER DE PIEDRA, QUE HACES PARA NO SER DE HIELO COMO YO, QUE HACES CHICO DE LA MASCARA OSCURA, DIMELO DIMELO" el joven verde se encerro en su mundo de locura y deseperacion, sus montruos abian roto las barreras de la cordura y le pobrocaban una intensa batalla de dolor y sufrimiento, lo hacian perder, que mas tenia, ya estaba perdiendo todo lo que tenia, no podia ganar no podia, nisiquiera podia luchar

"ya as perdido todo, pero aun queda algo que puedes recuperar, un hombre sin esperanzas es un hombre muerto en un mundo de bacios eternos, un hombre que no quiere vivir ni morir un hombre lleno de mas confuciones que un raton en un laberinto, una yena cobarde, date cuenta, raven no esta muerta, pero tanpoco esta viva, esta en acantilado, en la cuerda floja, estira tu mano chico bestia, estirala y ayudala a subir, ayudala a sostener la pluma con la que enpezo sus libro, ayudala a sujetar sus cartas y ganar la batalla contra ese esqueleto de sonrisa siniestra, ayudala a salir de esa oscuridad, por que esa sera la unica forma de poderte salvar, esa sera la unica manera de poderte ayudar" robin ya estaba en el punto maximo de su paciencia, y con la fuerzas que le quedaban alzo al chico bestia y le ponuncio esas palabras en un remolino de dolor y colera, sentimientos destructivos como los mismo rifles con los que mataron a 100 angeles como los tanques que pisotearon a mil y un ciudades, destructivos que nada los puede detener, nada los puede parar, era una batalla de uno contra si mismo, pero quien ganaria quien lo aria.

_**DON´T TURN AWAY**_

_**"DON´T GIVE IN TO THE PAIN"**_

_**DON´T TRY TO HIDE**_

_**"THOUGH THEY´RE SCREAMING YOUR NAME"**_

_**DON´T CLOSE YOUR EYES**_

_**"GOD KNOWS WHAT LIES BEHIND THEM"**_

_**DON´T TURN OUT THE LIGHT**_

_**"NEVER SLEEP NEVER DIE"**_

"mira a tu alrededor joven maravilla, el hombre de metal esta hecho una estatua viviente, sus sircuitos estan muertos y su alma esta bagando en un mundo oscuro, el esta muerto, su esperanza murio, tu doncella estraterrestre tanbien, mirala, sus ojos son oceanos de lagrimas que no dejan de correr, donde esta su esperanza, donde esta su consuelo, solo mirate a ti, tu optimismo se a transformado en blasfemia, te as vuelto de piedra y me hablas de esperanza, mirame, mi corazon se esta congelando y no dejo de sentir frio, eso es esperanza, tres dias con la muerte, tres dias esperando su renacer, pero esta muerta, mi esperanza se va junto con ella, ya no puedo esperar, perdi todo robin, perditodo, y no me hables de esperanza, por que tu corazon miente, miente fortaleza, miente valentia, miente dureza, estas perdiendo la cordura igual que todos nosotros y es su culpa lo sabes bien, te crees tuerto en un mundo de ciegos, pero, me estoy quitando las vendas y ahora puedo ver esas realida tirana, puedo ver este eden desfallecido, puedo ver lo que raven ve a diario" con esas solidas palabras el chico bestia se quedon en un lado de la abitacion y robin en otro, como si sus ojos se incendiaran cada vez que se miraban, sin palabras, sin movimientos, en un mundo donde el tiempo no camina y los minutos se buelven solidos y pesados mientras los segundos nacen y mueren. en un mundo muerto y bacia, en una bacio. en una muerte lenta y tormentosa.

_**FALLEN ANGELS AT MY FEET**_

_**WHISPERED VOICES AT MY EAR**_

_**DEATH BEFORE MY EYES**_

_**LYING NEXT TO ME I FEAR**_

_**SHE BECKONS ME SHALL I GIVE IN**_

**_UPIN MY END SHALL I BEGIN_**

_**FORSAKING ALL I´VE FALLEN**_

_**FOR I RISE TO MEET THE END**_

nada es para siempre entre cadenas de tortura y dolor, nada es eterno en un mundo de fantasmas de sonrisa tenebrosa, todo es posible en mundos de ensueños, por que las pesadillas reinan en la oscuridad, eso quiero oir, pero debo escuchar la verdad, eso quiero ver, pero las vendas me debo quitar, quiero ver mas aya de las montoñas, para saber de que esta hecho mi mundo, quiero nadar en los oceanos, para sentir el agua purificando mi alma dolida, labando mis viejas heridas, curando la sangre perdida.

_**DON´T TURN AWAY**_

_**"DON´T GIVE IN TO THE PAIN"**_

_**DON´T TRY TO HIDE**_

_**"THOUGH THEY´RE SCREAMING YOUR NAME"**_

_**DON´T CLOSE YOUR EYES**_

_**"GOD KNOWS WHAT LIES BEHIND THEM"**_

_**DON´T TURN OUT THE LIGHT**_

_**"NEVER SLEEP NEVER DIE"**_

que les parecio este es el verdadero capitulo 5, disculpen el otro es que me senti algo faltante de inpiracion e imaginacion, y nesesitaba que mi mente estubiera confusa y sentir denuevo el dolor de la soledad, pero ahora ya puedo sentir ese tormento y esa soledad que agobia mi alma.


	6. hello

_**HELLO**_

en un mundo de mentiras cual es la verdad, en un mundo de soledad se busca compañia, en mundos de horror no se encuentra valentia, en mundos de dolor no se aya salvacion, pero en un mundo caducado que vida puede aver.

la campana sono como todos los niños felices y contentos corrian a jugar, en un patio donde la libertad encontraran, lejos de maestros, lejos de deberes, un mundo sin reglas que el infante puede disfrutar, el mundo de juegos infantiles donde los adultos no existen y el menor puede volar un mundo imaginario, un mundo de mentiras divertidas, un mundo de idnorancia perpetua.

las nubes de lluvia venian a jugar, mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de sesar, sus gargantas gritaban muentras las luces encendian, en juego donde no dejaban de llorar, sus juegos llegaron a oidos del hospital, donde la muerte trabajaba en sus negosios rutinales, un negocio que nadie podia justar.

_**PLAYGROUND SCHOOLBELL RING, AGAIN**_

_**RIANCLOUDS COME TO PLAY, AGAIN**_

_**HAS NO ONE TOLD YOU SHE´S NO BREATHING?**_

_**HELLO, I AM YOUR MIND, GIVING YOU SOMEONE TO TALK TO**_

la puerta del angel fue sellada, y sus ventanas cubirtas y enpapadas, la unica alma que se encontraba, era una chica de piel bronceada.

sus ojos estaban inundados, y su cuerpo petrificado, su poce era de una estatua en sufrimiento, mientras los minutos morian y nuevos nacian, su mirada era perdida y su mente estaba bacia.

_**HELLO**_

como puede ser que el angel de bello resplandor aya perdido todo su animo, como es que esa sonrisa interminable aya sido robada de su hermoso rostro, donde estaba ese brillo en sus ojos, donde estaba la felicidad de su corazon, por que este angel solo se queda en la misma lapida del cementerio.

su cuerpo reacciono, y sus manos resbalaron, mientras su oidos se llenaron de la misma tonada que tocaba el electro cardiografo. una tonada lenta, pero con un ritmo espectral, casi como una cancion que en pareja se puede bailar.

su mirada se perdio, en esa muñeca de porcelana que muere en el blanco permanente, sus mente se lleno de tristeza mientras veia aquel angel inpotente, se hacerco mas a su amiga y deslumbro su estado durmiente, mientras sus manos solas caminaban sobre su brazo, un brazo marcado, un brazo bañado en la sangre, un brazo por el que los rios carmesi fluyeron sin sesar una noche en la que la luna no dejo de brillar.

"raven...¿por que lo hisiste?" pregunto la extraterrestre sin recibir contestacion, pues solo el silencio le respondio.

sus mente se inundo de ideas, de respues, su mente solo jugaba con ella, de sus ojos resbalaron dos gotas de agua salada, mientras corrian por sus mejillas en una larga carrera.

"¿raven por que lo hisiste?" una y otra vez ella se pregunto asta que su mente en juego respondio.

_**IF I SMILE AND DON´T BELIEVE**_

_**SOON I KNOW I´LL WAKE FROM THIS DREAM**_

_**DON´T TRY TO FIX ME**_

_**I´M NOT BROKEN**_

_**HELLO, I´M THE LIE LIVING FOR YOU**_

_**SO YOU CAN HIDE**_

_**DON´T CRY**_

_"por ustedes" _un eco expectral de sus casillas logro sacar, mientras no salia de la camara de tortura que ella misma se imponia.

"¿por que?"

_"por que lo preguntas"_ una voz monotona lleno sus oidos, la vos del angel de negro plumaje, la voz del angel que tal vez sea su ultimo punto y aparte.

"raven... si ay algo que pudiera hacer por ti, pero por favor no me dejes sola"

_"que puedo hacer yo por ti, si ya estas sola"_

"por que lo hisiste"

_"por ustedes"_

"¿por que te bañaste de sangre y dejaste que las eridas se abrieran y tu carne se desgarrara con el filo de aquel metal?"

_"lo hise por ti, lo hise por mi... lo hise para todos"_

"¿por que?"

_"era la unica solucion"_

"no, no hay una solucion para todos los problemas hay millones, hay miles de respuestas para una sola pregunta, hay miles"

_"hay mil y un preguntas, para solo mil respuestas y todas comiensan por un por que"_

"por que...por que...por que" la chica ya no resistio, su mente se quebranto y sus pies no aguantaron mas y se dejaron caer arrodilladas sobre el frio piso, mientras sus manos cubrian sus ojos y se llenaban de agua, las lagrimas que le recordaban aquellas manchas de sangre que abian corrido dias antes.

_"starfire deja de llorar, tu cara se marca con las lagrimas y tu sonrisa se pierde en el bacio, estarfire dejame enpaz, no sabes que la muerte esta conmigo, starfire recupera tu hermosa sonrisa"_

_**SUDDENLY I KNOW I´M NOT SLEEPING**_

_**HELLO, I´M STILL HERE, ALL THAT´S LEFT**_

_**OF YESTERDAY...**_

"tu no eres raven, eres una ilucion, un juego siniestro de mi mente" starfire lebanto una mano y con la poca cordura que le quedaba se aferro a la sabana blanca, aferrada a ellano la solto, como si dependiera de ella la sujeto, mientras sus dedos se entrelasaban con aquellos hilos de seda blanca y apretaban fuerte mente probocando arugas en esa manta.

_"starfire, ¿por que las estrellas brillan en el cielo?"_

"para que alla esperansa entre la oscuridad"

_"¿por que el sol descansa en el orisonte, mientras la luna sale a reinar?"_

_"_por que la luna quiere gobernar"

_"starfire ¿por que sueñas, sueños en que tus campos floresen esplendorosamente?"_

"por que quiero un mundo donde pueda gozar"

_"¿starfire por que quieres ser mi amiga?"_

"por que te he llegado a apreciar"

_"¿por que las nubes no dejan de llorar?"_

"por que su dolor no sesara"

_"¿starfire sigo aqui?"_

"eso quisiera saber" starfire no se lebanto continuo en aquella pose, mientras su puño arugaba las sabanas de la cama, y sus ojos como mares se llenaban, como su fuerza se iba y su aliento escapaba, pero lo que perdio en ese momento de dolor fue la cordura.


	7. everybody´s fool

_**EVERYBODY´S FOOL**_

_**PERFECT BY NATURE**_

_**ICONS OF SELF INDULGENCE**_

_**JUST WHAT WE ALL NEED**_

_**MORE LIES ABOUT A WORLD THAT**_

_Entre las mascaras de la vida, por que escondemos nuestra cara, mirame en el espejo, veras mi reflejo, soy tu voz interna que dice que eres mentira, soy la voz que dice que tu mundo es un sueño. Pero tu te haces el tonto, no me escuchas por que no me quieres oir, no me vez por que los ojos no quieres abrir, solo tu te puedes ayudar, pero por que buscas la de los demas. por que tras nuestra mascara hay otra, y otra, tienes miedo a que te la quiten para mostrar un nuevo rostro engañoso, solo tu te mientes, escucha tus palabras, no tiene sentido en el silencio, por que tu grito en la oscuridad se opaca, pero solo tu te puedes escuchar, solo tu me puedes escuchar._

"¡¿POR QUE LO HISISTE RAVEN!" tus puños de metal solo lastiman mi mundo material

"¡NO PUEDES IRTE!" no oigo tus gritos por que tus manos me tapan los oidos

"por que te fuiste a la mitad del camino" tu cuerpo es pesado como las piedras, solo tu lo puedes soportar, pero el peso de tus hombros debes quitar.

"un lado de mi me dice que llore, que deje caer cada gota de agua, que mis ojos se bañen en esas aguas puras" tus ojos lloraran, aunque el agua no salga, se que tus ojos sufriran. Deja correr el agua, por que es la unica forma de ver la lluvia caer.

"pero otro lado de mi me obliga a olbidarlo, me obliga a ser fuerte, me hace sentirme abandonado" tu solo te avandonas, entre la oscuridad que mas puedes ver, la luz nos sega y ese es nuestro gran error.

"un lado de mi me dice que sea humano" no somos humanos, somos angeles condenados.

"mientras que otro me dice que sea la maquina que soy" el mundo material que te rodea es imaginario, amenos que tu creas que existe.

_**NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE**_

_**HAVE YOU NO SHAME DON´T YOU SEE ME**_

_**YOU KNOW YOU´VE GOT EVERYBODY FOLLED**_

el joven mitad metal se encontraba en un duro conbate mental, mientras sus manos golpeaban fuertemente el blanco muro del hospital. su cuerpo estava sin vida, sin movimiento, enserrado en un mundo donde los atletas del tiempo no corren. enserrado en un parte del el que lo hace humano.

El lider lo vio gritar, y el muro golpear, pero lo dejo ser, su consuelo seria ese, dejarlo humano ser, pues las palabras de consuelo en ese momento eran un grito en el silencio, eran ojos ciegos en un mundo que ancia ver. la cordura los avia dejado, tomo sus maletas y los abia abandonado, pero entre las esperanzas muertas en el campo de batalla, que sobreviviente hay, que por el momento no hay señal.

"si esta es la esperanza de la que tanto me hablaste, no quiero vivir en este mundo, quiero ser un fantasma sin sueños, quiero que me corten mis alas y no volar al paraiso" su cuerpo no sentia dolor, pero su corazon lloraba sangre por sus venas, venas revestidas de aluminio y metal, venas por donde el liquido duficilmente puede pasar.

"ya no quiero finjir frialdad raven, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero que por mis ojos corran agua una vez mas. quiero saber por que sufrias, por que decias que el eden esta muerto, por que tus lagrimas eran sangrientas, ya no quiero finjir raven, quiero ser humano una vez mas" el joven de metal golpeo el piso deseperado, sus fuerzas nunca lo avandonaron, entre los motores internos caos electrico y descontrolado, su humanidad ganaba contra la maquina que era, pero cuanto tiempo resistiria ese cuerpo de hercules. cuanto tiempo aguantaria ese sanson de metal.

"finjia dureza, por que todos me temian, pero tu me demostraste que solo era un error, muy en el fondo me querias, y yo te quiero por que no me demostraste miedo"

_**LOOK HERE SHE COMES NOW**_

_**BOW DOWN AND STARE IN WONDER**_

_**HO HOW WE LOVE YOU**_

_**NO FLAWS WHEN YOU´RE PRETENDING**_

_**BUT NOW I KNOW SHE**_

" a ti no te importo mi duro exterior, lo que te cautivo fue mi balndo corazon, pero en mascaras lo escondi, y eso te hiso desepcionarte, y dejarme ocultar, pero tu tambien usabas mascara, no lo admites pero yo la vi, por favor no nos dejes, no nos avandones, no te dejare volar, no te dejare escapar, quiero verte en la torre merodear, quiero ver tu silueta andar, quiero ver esa muñeca de porcelana frialdad mostrar" el joven de metal golpeo todo lo que podia en esas sona de blanco color, sin darse cuenta que la cordura lo abandono, su discoduro lo dejo ser humano, pero su humanidad lo desgarraba interiormente, dejandolo sentir un remolino de emociones tormentozas, el peso de mil piedras sobre aquella cuerpo de titanio, el peso del mundo sobre sus manos.

el joven lider lo escuchaba, nunca cria esas palabras, sentia la misma nesesidad de gritar, quitarse su mascara y pisotearla, pero una chispa de imovilidad su cuerpo acorralo, y sin vida lo dejo.

"quiero quitarme la mascara, pero a mi cara esta pegada, ayudame por favor"

_"no te quitas tu mascara, por que quieres seguir oculto bajo esa sombra" _su mente enloquesio, y su humanidad una broma jugo, entre voz siniestra y tormentosa, entre la voz del angel que los destroza.

"raven, quiero quitarmela, pero no puedo, quiero dejar ver lo que realmente soy, quiero ser humano no maquina" sus rodillas ya no lo soportaron, y de cuclillas al suelo quedo, su cara con sus manos tapaba, ententando arrancar esa cubierta de metal, esa cubierta blanca que lo mantiene vivo, esa mascara que ya no quiere mostrar.

_"solo tu puedes hacerlo joven de metal, tu humanidad enserrado en el aluminio esta, no rompas tu cara no lo agas, solo quitate la mascara que no deja ver, aquel chico que una vez fue"_ esa voz tormentoza sus orejas inundo y su unidad de sonido almaseno, repitiendola en un eco atroz, en un eco que el quiso olvidar, que su mundo se opacara una vez mas.

"quiero sangrar, como todos los demas, quiero llorar que mis ojos se inunden ya, quierogritar y que mi voz resuene en la nada, quiero sentir tu presencia a mi alrededor, escuchar esas palabras en monotona voz, no alses las alas, no lo agas porfavor, no quiero verte escapar, ni al carruaje de negros caballos subir y alejarte de nosotros, quiero que te quedes, que tu cuerpo se mueva al compas del viento, que vueles con telekinesis no con alas de oscuro plumage, que me grites y me digas lo idiota que soy, que me grites y de un golpe la mascara tumbar.

_**NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE**_

_**HAVE YOU NO SHAME DON´T YOU SEE ME**_

_**YOU KNOW YOU´VE GOT EVERYBODY FOLLED**_

_"si tu quieres debes hacerlo, no lo agas por mi, aslo por ti, por que es tu deseo y en locura quieres morrir, por mi no te lastimes, deja a tu metal dominar, pero por ti tu humanidad te acabara, perdona por apoyarte, y despues pisotearte, pero es mi trabajo, es lo que quiero demostrar"_

"raven no me dejes haci como haci, mi mascara me quitare, y veras no te dejare escapar, no dejara que te vayas, no crusaras ese puente, si as de morir, morire contigo, dame una oportunidad, date una oportunidad, quiero verte otra vez, no quiero ver esa muñeca durmiente en esa cama de blanca sabanas, no quiero ver esa muñeca rodeada de maquinas que la ayudan a respirar, quiero ver a la muñeca de mi coleccion que mas quiero, quiero ver a esa muñeca reparada, que ande una vez mas, esta mascara me quiero quitar, no te tvayas porfavor" su deseperacion lo hiso perder, hiso que sus manos fuerzas agarraran y que quebrantaran esa parte de metal, dejando ver los caminos de sircuitos que corrian por su cara, su ojo izquiero era un pedazo de vidrio rojo, mientras que sus musculos fueron sustituidos por sircuitos, sus carne eran tuercas, y sus venas cables conectados entre si. El lider entre asombro lo miro, sus movimientos fueron lentos y su mundo se congelo, el hercules de metal se lebanto para ver su reflejo por el palido brillo de la ventana, pero vio lo que mas odio, vio su humanidad transformada en mecanismos de supervivencia enterna, vio ese hombre transfromado en maquina.

_**WITHOUT THE MASK WHERE WILL YOU HIDE**_

_**CANPT FIND YOUR SELF**_

_**LOST IN YOUR LIE**_

su rabia lo descontrolo y los vidrios quebro, su puño contra el suelo asoto, las paderes se cuartiaron, en ellas mapas se dibujaron, mientras su garganta de metal gritaba, y quejidos de ella es escapaban

"¡¿POR QUE NO SOY HUMANO!"grito al compas de sus puños golpeando el material

"¡¿QUE HISE MAL! ¡¿POR QUE ME CONDENASTE!" su furia dejo liberar, y como una bestia todo a su paso destrozo, pero muy seguramente en el mismo lugar permanecio, como que ese rincon seguridad le proporciono

"¡ME HISISTE VER LA VERDAD, AHORA VEO EL PRECIO QUE TENGO QUE PAGAR! ¡DIJISTE QUE SOBRE MIS OJOS ABIA VENDAS QUE NO ME DEJABAN VER LA REALIDA! ¡¿ESTA ES LA REALIDAD POR LA QUE TANTO SUFRISTE!

¡PUES NO VALE NADA! ¡DEVUELVEME LA HUMANIDAD, DEVUELVEME LO QUE UN DIA FUI!"

_"¿por que quieres, lo que nunca mas podras tener? ¿por que persigues un sueño sin tener dones para cumplirlo? no camines por ese sendero joven de metal, tu perdicion encontraras, ya viste la verdad, pero tu masca no te logras quitar, solo la pintura lograste desgarrar, pero muy en el fondo eres algo mas"_

"¡SOLO QUIERO RECUPERAR MI HUMANIDAD!"

_"a eso viniste nada mas, a un niño deseoso de un juguete que su padre no puede comprar, perdiste de vista tu objetivo, ya no gritas por que vuelo, sino lloras sobre la sangre que derramaste, lloras hacia algo que ya esta perdido. Donde estan sus ancia de verme a tu lada, una verdad te llevo a mentiras, cometiste un error y lo pagaras caro"_

"ya pague caro, y el presio es tu desprecio, vete ya, dejame enpaz, deja que mi cuerpo descanse, ya no quiero escucharte nunca mas"

_**I KNOW THE TRUTH NOW**_

_**I KNOW WHO YOU ARE**_

_**AND I DON´T LOVE YOU ANYMORE**_

"cyborg calma, todo pasara, a la nada no le debes de gritar, tu cara destrosada esta, y tu corazon añicos lo encontraras, pero tu cordura se a perdido, y tus esperanzas desfallesido ¿que te sucede hombre de metal? ¿quien gano la guerra, la maquina o la humanidad?

_**IT NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE**_

_**YOU´RE NOT REAL AND YOU CAN´T SAVE ME**_

_**SOMEHOW NOW YOU´RE EVERYBODY´S FOOL**_

que les parecio, puse confucion en un corazon que no es humano, pero tambien de metal, un lado que nadie hacpeta y se pierde en cordura, me perdi en confusion como hace unas cuantas horas.


	8. field of innocence

_**FIELD OF INNOCENCE**_

_**I STILL REMEMBER THE WORLD**_

**_FROM THE EYES OF A CHILD_  
**

La jerarquía es otra forma de dividir nuestras familias, no importa si son de la misma edad, la misma fecha, la misma hora, siempre abra una división entre los dos, asta para un líder.

_**SLOWLY TOSE FEELINGS**_

_**WERE CLOUDED BY WHAT I KNOW NOW**_

Las manos de robin jugaban en el vidrio de la mesa, mientras aquellos pedazos de tela verde querían liberar a su prisionero y sentir por primera vez el frió del hielo falso, que su tacto deseaba, sus ojos jugaron tren aquellas sombras que se formaban a su alrededor y su mirada desvió, encontrando al joven de verde bosque, en una figura sonámbula mientras sus ojos no dejaba descansar. después al joven de metal, su cara destrozada, lo hizo pensar ¿que paso con el joven que nunca diría aquí termino? que paso con su cordura, con su valor. su mente era un caos, pero después de que algunos minutos chocaran fuertemente contra su cuerpo pensó en la joven extranjera, su estado mental, su felicidad había sido arrebatada, aquella actitud positiva había muerto junto con el ángel. El ángel, sus oídos inundaron¿por que llamaban así a raven?.

**_WHERE HAS MY HEART GONE_**

"necesito tomar aire" se dijo mas para si mismo que para los visibles que lo rodeaba, sus pasos fueron lentos y pesados, pero encontraron su camino en las frías y oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Su mente jugaba una treta engañosa, mientras que sus pies seguían aquel juego mortal, y sus manos encantaron resguardo entre las telas de su vestimenta. El vandalismo se había mudado lejos para dejarlos existir esos días de sufrimiento incomparable, parecía que los villanos se burlaban de ellos y se alejaban para celebrar la muerte de un titán mas.

_**AN UNEVEN TRADE FOR THE REAL WORLD**_

_**I WANT TO GO BACK TO**_

_**BELIEVING IN EVERYTHING AND KNOWING NOTHING AT ALL**_

"¿que te hizo tomar esa decisión raven?... nunca me contaste nada, ni ahora lo aras, pero quisiera respuestas, mi mente no aguanta, no soporto verte en esa tumba con sabanas blancas"

Sus pasos resonaban entre el silencio de la penumbra, cuando otro par de pasos llamo su atención, aquellos pasos sutiles y delicados eran inaudibles para el oído humano. Sus ojos jugaron de nuevo entre el ambiente imaginario, mientras que su cuerpo empezó a sentir el aire frió que chocaba bruscamente sobre su piel.

**_I STILL REMEMBER THE SUN_**

_**ALWAYS WARM ON MY BACK**_

"estoy volviéndome loco"

_"loco es una palabra muy fea para alguien de tu jerarquía joven maravilla" _una voz familiar resonó en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo lentamente retrocedía, y su mente en clemencia le pedía permanecer en estado de marfil.

"esa voz, tan familiar, no puede ser la de alguien mas, pero ahora estas entre sueños y pesadillas, entre mundos de nunca jamás"

_"tranquiliza tu corazón, deja que tu mente sienta mi voz, aunque no veas mi cuerpo sabes que estoy hay, pero no te asustes, no quiero mas temor"_

"tu voz me llena de esperanzas, y se que estas morirán junto contigo si este es otra trampa mental, por que se que me estoy volviendo loco por la presión de los demás, por sentir que soy el único que te puede ayudar" los ojos de robin no encontraban su origen, pero disfrutaba aquel eco espectral que lleno el ambiente mortal.

_"entre los ricos es un excéntrico entre los pobres es un loco, diferentes palabras para un mismo significado"_

**_SOMEHOW IT SEEMS COLDER NOW_**

_**WHERE HAC MY HEART GONE**_

_**TRAPPED IN THE EYES OF A STRANGER**_

_**I WANT TO GO BACK TO**_

_**BELIEVING IN EVERYTHING**_

**  
**"mírame de un payaso de circo a un peón, de un peón a un líder que ven con ojos de admiración, pero quien soy yo, solo uno mas, uno que la diferencia no puede encontrar, y peor a un miembro de su equipo no puede salvar" el joven maravilla siguió su camino esperando a que aquel eco espectral siguiera sus pasos para seguir escuchando mas.

_"eso es lo que tu mundo imaginario cree que eres, fuiste payaso de circo por que con gran vanidad y rebeldía te subiste al escenario a divertir a los de mayor rango. Fuiste peón al recibir las ordenes de alguien que como un padre te crió. Y eres un líder que con ojos de admiración admito ver, por que me as enseñado lo que años de lectura jamás me podrían enseñar" _el joven se detuvo al sentir una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro, su reacción fue imprevista entre el miedo de no encontrar a alguien a su alrededor, y pensó que su mente no lo dejaría en paz asta que aceptara a ver perdido aquella batalla.

"siento miedo y tranquilidad a la vez, pero que diferencia entre los dos puede a ver, dices que todos es de mi mente, de mi imaginación, entonces cual ¿crees que es la realidad que debo aceptar?" el joven toco su hombro para asegurarse de que los cálidos dedos siguieran hay, pero aunque su tacto no lo captara el podía sentir aquel calor maternal que solo una mujer le puede brindar.

**_SOMEHOW IT SEEMS COLDER NOW_**

_**WHERE HAC MY HEART GONE**_

_**TRAPPED IN THE EYES OF A STRANGER**_

_**I WANT TO GO BACK TO**_

**BELIEVING IN EVERYTHING**

"para los humanos nunca existieron las palabras si no ven lo que sus ojos quieren que vean, si no escuchas lo que quieres negaras la realidad, ese es el circulo vicioso que el hombre a creado, escucha lo que quieres, ve lo que deseas, siente lo que realmente quieres sentir. Pero esa ignorancia su mundo a destruido y sus corazones endurecido, el hombre llena sus manos de sangre para enriquecer su vida y llenar sus barrigas. Me decepciona pensar que esa realidad deben afrontar pero nadie escucha a los que bajo la dama de la noche se resguardan, ni los que en la oscuridad encuentran su calma"

"por eso buscas el sueño eterno, por que nadie te escucha ni te entiende, raven hay esperanzas yo se de lo que hablas"

"_escuchar no es lo mismo que entender joven maravilla, se que escuchaste mis palabras pero no hiciste esfuerzo para analizarlas, temo que deberás dormir un dulce sueño para ver de lo que hablo entre fantasía y realidad" _la voz desapareció en un silencio abismal, mientras el joven líder miraba el lugar, sus pasos no daban tregua, no dejaban de resonar y una vez mas entro al lugar blanco donde el ángel muere, para caer en un sueño mortal.

_**I STILL REMEMBER**_

Hola a todos, quisiera pedirles disculpas si el capitulo no es lo que esperan, e tenido problemas de inspiración y digamos que no me ha ido muy bien escribiendo dibujando ni siquiera pintando, por eso este es un vago intento para ver si puedo recuperar lo que perdí.

Fraky: no llores frankydog, esta niña solo finge esa tristeza, no llores TT me rindo, haaaay under no me gusta verte así decaída sin tu lápiz en mano en el otro tu daga. TT

Sky: TT hay franky que sentimental eres... este undergril ponte a matar pagaros mariposas lo que quieras pero no te pongas así

Cryedgril: ni siquiera yo lloro tanto.

Under: pues que mas da si no puedo hacer lo que me gusta, me declaro retirada temporalmente

Sky: no este es el único lugar donde nos pueden escuchar por favor, ya se ponte a escuchar imaginary o so close understanding mínimo, tal vez la de not listening de papa roach pero por favor no dejes des escribir por que si no morimos contigo.

Undergril: con tal de no tenerlas a ustedes de compañía en el infierno seguiré escribiendo pero será un frank-aso

Franky: oye por que eso de frank-aso

Undergril: por que cuando te cree jamas pensé que el cerebro seria necesario.


	9. surrender

SURRENDER 

Decimos que las esperanzas mueren, por que nosotros las matamos, no vemos que entre la realidad y los sueños los limites son los que nosotros le imponemos. El tiempo es eterno solo nosotros lo limitamos. La vida es eterna, solo pensamos que morimos por que nos rendimos. Rendirte no significa dejar el camino a medio tiempo, es abandonar todo lo por lo que luchas y lo que crees, es entregarte por completo a la muerte, y aceptar las carencias de tu vida sin luchar, sin seguir. Surrender es rendirte, rendirte es surrender, pero que significado tiene esa palabra ante nuestro oídos.

**_IS THIS REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU?_**

_**YOU WERE SO CONFUSED**_

_**NOW THAT YOU´VE DECIDED TO SAY**_

_**WE´LL REMAIN TOGETHER**_

La noche había pasado tan rápido que los mortales no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, solo las gotas del llanto celestial eran testigos de que en algún tiempo reino la oscuridad en ese lugar. Los cuatro titanes se encontraban sumergidos en la rutina, pero algo hacia falta.

El joven de hojalata y el chico de tez verde jugaban video juegos en una falsa realidad grafica, mientras que la joven tamaraneana se preparaba un desayuno digno para una reina de su planeta natal. El joven maravilla se unió en la rutina, pero había algo que no comprendía, algo hacia falta, pero el no sabia, sus ojos jugaron en el gran salón buscando aquella pieza faltante, pero nunca se dio cuenta, nunca entendió.

Sus pasos fueron lentos mientras caminaba por aquel sendero de chatarra, el exceso de hormonas hacia un desorden en su vida como en su hogar, pero en su mente una idea lo perturbaba, y quería saber que era eso que lo espantaba.

"¿robin quieres jugar?" pregunto el joven de metal, encerrado en mundos de fantasía virtual, mientras que sus manos como relámpagos plateados peleaban con los botones del control de su vida grafica.

"tengo la impresión de que algo falta, algo me falta y no se que es"

"tal vez es por que no as desayunado" el joven verde competía para salvar su vida mientras que en la realidad solo competía con su compañero de metal.

El joven maravilla no se explicaba por que el de su vació solo siguió su camino, examinando cada centímetro de aquel lugar, mientras media cada cosa que llenaba su espacio personal. Algo faltaba y el no sabia que.

YOU CAN´T ABANDON ME 

_**YOU BELONG TO ME**_

El tiempo corrió tan rápido, como cronos espantaba a sus hijos y los hacia correr carreras interminables donde corrían para volver a correr. Paso por un pasillo oscuro millones de veces, imaginándose una puerta de metal, pero nunca se pregunto que había detrás, su mente le inquieto el marco imaginario, mientras que su mano pasaba por el témpano de hierro, pero nunca se explico lo que le faltaba, solo su mente jugaba.

"¿qué me hace falta? ¿por qué me inquieta este lugar? ¿qué antes descansaba en esta sombra siniestra?" repitió para si mismo, mientras gastaba recursos para saber que lo alteraba.

Sus compañeros se preocuparon, pero dejaron que jugara sus juegos imaginarios, querían saber que tan lejos llegaría, ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que les faltaba a su vida.

"¿robin te encuentras bien? Te hemos visto vagar en la torre como un espectro sin razón, queremos saber si ay algo que perturba tu corazón"

"no starfire, no hay nada, solo quiero saber que me inquieta, que me llama" dijo el joven enmascarado, mientras buscaba con su frió mirar, a una joven de piel bronceada que se preocupaba de su malestar. Después de tanto vagar llego a la sala a descansar, quería que esas ideas lo abandonaran, pero no podía, siempre a su mente llegaban.

_**BREATHE IN AND TAKE ME LIFE IN YOU**_

_**NO LONGER MYSELF ONLY YOU**_

_**THERES NO ESCAPING ME MY LOVE**_

_**SURRENDER**_

De pronto sin mayor aviso, vio algo que llamo su atención, bajo aquel largo sillón descansando en la alfombra un libro de pasta oscura, solo entre las sombras. Sus dedos pasaron por el solitario objeto, mientras que sus ojos se clavaron en su nombre escrito en oro. El no se explicaba como llego a ese lugar, no se explicaba quien era el dueño de ese tesoro de hojas antiguas.

"¿de donde saliste? ¿eres una señal? ¿tal vez seas lo que me hace falta? o tal vez una huella de lo que era y nunca volveré a ser" su mente se lleno de dudas sin respuesta, necesitaba saber que era lo que le faltaba. Una pieza en su rompecabezas humano. La inquietud del libro lo llevo a otra búsqueda, sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros quienes no se explicaban la razón de su seriedad.

"algo falta en esta tumba de concreto ¿pero que podrá ser? ¿qué me mantiene despierto?" sus pasos lentamente lo llevaron a la azotea, donde encontró la música del viento que golpeaba débilmente su cuerpo, mientras que sus ropas bailaban al compás de la canción, de las olas del mar que en orquesta tocaban, melodías para el corazón.

"tanta paz y tranquilidad, y yo muriéndome en mundos de misterio y soledad, preguntándome la razón de mi malestar, pero esto solo me trae mas. Me pregunto si me rindo me aliviare de todo mal o me olvidare de algo importante que nunca debí olvidar"

Sus cuerpo permaneció quieto, quería que el canto de las aguas y el viento lo calmaran, y lo aliviaran de todo dolor, pero la herida interna se abrió, llenando su mente de imágenes inexplicables, recuerdos que el enterró, recuerdos de un fantasma que aquel lugar habito.

DARLING THERES NO SENSE IN RUNNING 

_**YOU KNOW I WILL FIND YOU**_

_**EVERYTHING IS PERFECT NOW**_

_**WE CAN LIVE FOREVER**_

Lo primero que a su mente llamo fue una capa de azul rey color que en el aire danzo, su mente enloqueció en el recuerdo inexplicable, no encontraba respuesta a aquella imagen abstracta.

"¿qué es lo que me trajo asta este lugar? ¿qué olvide que debo recordar?" su garganta logro sacar, sin explicarse lo que por su mente paso, cerro los ojos para poder aclarar su imagen, cuando la vio. Con la mirada hacia el ocaso, en un cuerpo delgado de porcelana, un chica cubierta en el misterio.

"¿quién eres?" se pregunto, pero respuesta nunca encontró.

"¿quién eres?" repitió, pero nunca escucho su voz.

**_YOU CAN´T ABANDON ME_**

_**YOU BELONG TO ME**_

El viento de un golpe tiro su capucha, mientras revelaba hilos lavanda que en el viento jugaban. Sus ojos de impresión se abrieron, mientras que su cuerpo veloz bajo el pasillo oscuro que llamaba su atención. Golpeo la pared varias veces en busca de algo, algo que nunca llego, algo que su mente perturbo.

"MALDITA SEA SE QUE HAY ALGO AQUÍ ¿quiero recordar? ¿ayúdame a recordar?"

sus golpes fuertemente durmieron si mano del dolor, asta que el sonido hueco llamo su atención. Volvió a golpear el mismo lugar, y otra vez el sonido llamo sus oídos. En expresión dura, golpeo mas fuerte asta que el concreto se cuarteo y un pequeño orificio en la pared se abrió. Intento y siguió rompiendo los bloques de concreto, mientras sus manos sangrientas y desnudas avían roto la protección de telas verdes que la cubrían.

_**BREATHE IN AND TAKE ME LIFE IN YOU**_

_**NO LONGER MYSELF ONLY YOU**_

_**THERES NO ESCAPING ME MY LOVE**_

_**SURRENDER**_

"hay algo aquí, se que mi mente a vagado en este lugar" sus manos siguieron destrozando asta que el orificio fue tan grande que su cuerpo sin dificultad paso.

Revelando una oscura y misteriosa habitación, un lugar donde los sueños son siniestras pesadillas, provocadas por alguien de una herencia destructiva. Alguien que dentro de secretos se resguardo, y busco consuelo entre lecturas de siniestras historias.

"¿que es este lugar?" su voz volvió a llamar, mientras que sus ojos jugaron en el lugar. Su mente poco a poco le dio imágenes de la joven del ocaso. Sus ojos se serraron, para llenarse de oscuridad, y darle claridad a la imagen que lo llamaba. Lentamente reconoció ese cuerpo de porcelana, sabia quien era, la conocía a la perfección, pero ¿quién podría ser? Llamaba su mente a cada momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la impresión mientras veía la imagen claramente en el techo de su hogar. La joven de piel porcelana hacia el ocaso miraba, mientras que lentamente sus cabeza regresaba y sus ojos lavanda se clavaban en la mirada del joven de antifaz.

_**BREATHE IN AND TAKE ME LIFE IN YOU**_

_**NO LONGER MYSELF ONLY YOU**_

_**THERES NO ESCAPING ME MY LOVE**_

_**SURRENDER**_

"RAVEN" su garganta libero, mientras abría los ojos en la impresión, su cuerpo era cubierto por sabanas de blanco color, mientras que su cuerpo descansaba en el cómodo sillón. Se preguntaba donde estaba, que había pasado, pero no encontraba respuesta, solo el sonido de la lluvia que llenaba el día de tristeza. Mientras que recordaba lo que en la noche, fue una platica con el viento con la nada, mientras soñaba con la joven que entre sabanas descansaba. Pero se preguntaba si esa era la realidad que el esperaba o si era un sueño que le mostraba lo que rendirse le ocasionaba.

_**SURRENDER**_

_**SURRENDER**_

_**SURRENDER**_

_**SURRENDEERRRR!..**_

Muchas veces nos rendimos y nos olvidamos de lo importante, rendirnos no es dejar el camino a medias es perder el valor de lo que realmente nos importa.


	10. missing

MISSING

**MISSING**

No hay nadie solo yo, un espacio oscuro, no hay nada solo yo, un lugar vació, un viento helado congela mi piel, tan lechosa y pálida como una estatua de mármol, mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo duro y pesado no tiene movimiento, esta muerto, tan lejos y tan distante como mi alma puede estar de aquella estatua sin vida que alguna vez fue una marioneta sin voluntad. Puedo sentir la sangre correr por mis venas, llenando cavidades pequeñas de mi cuerpo mientras una pequeña intrusa me brindaba de su elixir para intentar revivir una vida ya perdida que no quería seguir luchando.

**Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing**

No escucho ninguna voz, todo es silencio absoluto, solo el aire silbando entrando un pequeño hielo perpetuo que reflejaba una ciudad sumergida en la oscuridad y la alegría de sus luces danzantes ingenias ante los que perecían y festejantes de los que nacían, las cortinas danzaban ante el vals del viento oscilándose delicadamente en pequeñas figuras ondulantes jugando a olas marinas queriendo chocar en la arena de concreto de la pared, podía sentir ese pequeño viento acariciando mi piel en una tierna caricia como la mano de la madre naturaleza queriendo reconfortarme con su dulce y frió aliento. Mis brazos no me dolían, aunque, no podía sentir mi cuerpo, no sentía nada, mucho menos ese pequeño péndulo de dolor que jugaba en mi piel, no podía sentir, todo estaba muerto, mi vida había acabado y debía aceptarlo.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant? **

**Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

La soledad inundaba ese pequeño espacio, mientras una silla solitaria adornaba una esquina de la habitación completamente blanca, la esencia de la chica tamaraneana se encontraba en ese lugar, la silla emanaba su calor como si lo hubiera absorbido y podía percatar su esencia enserada en ese pequeño objeto esperando por semanas y meses ser ocupada, ya no escuchaba a mis amigos afuera, ya no discutían ya no los sentía, no podía encontrarlos, acaso todo se había dado por muerto y se habían olvidado de mi. Es lo mejor Raven.

**Even though I´m the sacrifice  
You won´t try for me, not now  
Though I´d die to know you love me  
I´m all alone  
Isn´t someone missing me**

Mi corazón arranco al sentir esa soledad, una soledad que nunca antes había experimentado antes, la calidez y la ternura habían desaparecido y aquel lugar se había vuelto tan frió como un iceberg, como un témpano de hielo artificial. Estaba muerta no lo negare, estaba mas muerta que los entes enterrados en el cementerio, como aquellos viejos recuerdos y sueños olvidados en el campo de la inocencia y la felicidad temporal. Mi cuerpo era imaginario y solo sentía mentiras y falsedad, no podía esperar a que la muerte me tomara en sus delicados brazos y me llevara consigo, tal vez a un cielo con ángeles hermosos que me regalaran la calidez y la ternura que tanto deseo, mas probable un infierno donde pagare mis pecados cometidos, mis blasfemas y mis diabluras al ser la hija de un demonio, al ser la representación del mal mismo, al ser un espectro que no merece vivir en tierras de santos como los que había conocido y había encontrado. Merecía esto, merecía la muerte, el sufrimiento, tal vez merecía sufrir estos momentos de dolor imaginarios, merecía cada uno de mis castigos.

**Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing**

Ya no sentía, no podía sentir, nunca había podido, entonces no me explico, no encuentro razón, por que junto a quienes amaba, a quienes quería, por que con ellos sentía tanto calor, por que había felicidad aunque no pudiera darles una sombra de sonrisa ni siquiera pista de esta ni huella. Que había en esos momentos que me hacían sentir tan viva y amada, por que esta soledad que inunda mi mundo de muerte estaba ahogándome y matándome lentamente a pesar de mis heridas mortales y los absurdos intentos por salvarme, por que sentía ese dolor, debería estar muerta, muerta.

**Even though I´m the sacrifice  
You won´t try for me, not now  
Though I´d die to know you love me  
I´m all alone  
Isn´t someone missing me**

No había nadie todo era soledad, mis emociones escapaban de mi mente y mi cuerpo, hiriendo mas mi pequeño y roto corazón, haciéndolo sufrir en sensaciones electrizantes que quemaban mi alma ya muy lejana de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos no lloraban pero podía sentir las lágrimas imaginarias que escapaban de estos sumergiéndolos en un ardiente y agonizante dolor. Todo era imaginario, pronto la muerte vendría por mi, y solo tardaba por que gozaba y se burlaba del mortal al verlo sufrir. No tenia noción del tiempo, los minutos parecían segundos, las horas minutos y los días horas, todo golpeando mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza y brutalidad que no sabían si podría permanecer viva. No quería ya mas maquinas, no quería más frialdad, no quería mas dolor, solo quería descansar, mis ojos nunca se abrieron, siempre vieron oscuridad, aunque imaginaba lo inimaginable y vivía esos sueños como si fueran días en mis mundos, solo quería serrar aquellos parpados inmóviles y sumergirme en la oscuridad, solo quería morir y nada mas.

**And if I bleed  
I´ll bleed  
Knowing you don´t care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I´ll wake without you there**

**Isn´t something missing  
Isn´t something**

Perdónenme mis amigos, mis hermanos, perdónenme el dolor que les he causado, perdonen la agonía y las tristezas que les he provocado, ya no volverán a cargar mis penas ya no volverán a cargar con una ángel desalado, pero por favor. Perdónenme por no haberme despedido.

**Even though I´m the sacrifice  
You won´t try for me, not now  
Though I´d die to know you love me  
I´m all alone  
Isn´t something missing  
Isn´t someone missing me**

**No se asusten este no es el final, solo, necesitaba desquitarme, y como saben es mi única forma de desahogarme, escribiendo lo que siento y no puedo sacar, desquitándome en la computadora por cortos lapsos del tiempo dejando llevar mis dedos por el teclado formando palabras inciertas y confusas, perdonen la tardanza, pero necesito una razón, y tengo mi razón, pero tan cercana como lejana parecen los sueños que al tocarlos solos quieres seguir soñando.**


End file.
